Family Reunion
by futureauthor13
Summary: Megamind has always wondered about his home planet, and his parents. But when a miracle happens, and he gets the opportunity to stay on his original home planet, will he choose to live there or stay with Roxanne?
1. Chapter 1

**First off, let me thank everyone who read/reviewed "Warm Cheekon Soup" and "Minion's Story". You've given me the encouragement to write more Megamind stories. This one's going to be a little longer than the other two, but hopefully it'll be just as good. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue **

The blue planet was silent. Each steel, strong house was dark inside. There were no animals moving about, even the nocturnal ones were unusually quiet tonight. The only ones that seemed awake at the time were the stars. They all twinkled brightly in the wide open space around the planet. There was only one planet that was really close to this one, so there was plenty of space for star sighting.

One star in particular seemed extra bright. If you looked close enough, and long enough, you could see that the stars around it were inching closer to it. The star began to illuminate the sky, it's brightness mimicing that of a fireball. A few people were awakened by the light and came out of their houses to see what was happening.

In one steel house, towards the edges of the iron city, you could see a figure coming closer to the window. The figure stared at the bright light and automatically knew what was happening.

A star was dying, and because this one was so big and it's super nova was already so powerful, he knew what the result would be in an hour or two. The forming of a black hole, big enough to destroy the planet.

The dark figure left the window and went over to his bed, where there was a woman, peacefully sleeping.

"Lactea, Lactea wake up," said the figure. The woman opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, the green color of her eyes reflecting the worry she felt.

"Is it, is it happening, Orion?" Lactea asked. Her husband sadly nodded his head, and she bowed hers. They both knew it would happen eventually, and they tried to warn the others, but no one listened. After all, this star wasn't due to supernova for another thousand years.

Quickly, the couple left the tranquility of their bedroom. The woman went into one room, and after a few minutes, came out with what looked like a steel baby carriage.

"Is he still asleep?" Orion asked.

"Yes, and I thought it would be better to take the carriage," said Lactea, looking down at the carriage, "to block out some of the noise."

"Alright, let's go," said Orion as he picked something round off the kitchen table and headed towards the door. As soon as both of them were out of the metal house, they heard a voice on the intercom system, designed to tell the city what was happening and what to do."

"All citizens, please go to the main building. This is an emergency, please come to the main building."

People began to file out of their houses, curious about what was going on and why they had been woken up before the planet had fully turned. They couldn't even see the sun over the horizon. But the voice on the intercom said it was an emergency, so no one tried to stay behind.

As the confused and worried people walked through the city, a giant flash of light made everyone look up.

The star's weight had just collapsed on itself, squeezing out the last bit of energy it had. After a few moments, there was nothing in the star's place, but a small vortex. The stars around the vortex began to creep closer to it, and the vortex began to grow. A gasp went through the crowd, and everyone began to move faster.

Lactea stared at the vortex, just a few minutes before it would suck in it's first star, and definitely not it's last. She couldn't seem to tear her gaze away from the black hole, until she felt something squeeze her arm. She looked over, and saw her husband. She gave a silent sigh, and continued walking with her spouse, the carriage, and the sphere her husband was carrying that had a medium sized, round fish swimming inside it.

When they arrived at the main building, everyone inside it were buzzing like mad hornets. They were trying to find out what was going on, find loved ones, or simply just make sure they were going to be safe.

"Would you like me to stay with you a little longer, my dear?" Orion asked his wife. She wanted him to stay, but she knew that would be selfish of her.

"No, go," she said, "I will meet you there after they make the announcement." Her husband looked at her with sad brown eyes, and then leaned in, and kissed her. His beard felt warm on her face, and the kiss made her feel safe. She didn't want it to end. But eventually, the couple broke away from each other, and Orion broke into a run.

When Orion was out of sight, Lactea turned her attention to the front of the main building. She was surrounded by people who looked similar to her. They all had blue skin, making her feel as if she was in the middle of an ocean, all alone. They were all wearing the same evening uniform (or what humans would call, pajamas), looking identical to hers.

As the people around her talked, Lactea stayed silent. She just listened for the sounds that would indicate that the little lifeform inside the carriage was awake, so she could hold him, and hug him. Make sure that he would feel like everything was okay.

Above the sea of people, giant screens were flashing images and numbers. One screen had an image of the black hole, which was growing by the minute. Once again, she stared into it, pleading with it to stay the size it was. Praying for it to go away. Hoping this was all just a nightmare that would eventually end.

After what seemed like an eternity, a group of Azullons gathered at the front of the building, under the tv screens.

"People of Azullon," said a tall, blue male with a graying beard, "I'm afraid the worse is here. One hour ago, a star next to our planet formed a blackhole after its supernova. Since then, the black hole has grown at an alarming rate. We've had our top minds try to find a solution, and we are reluctant to say, they couldn't find one."

The crowd of people gasped. They started talking all at once. A few were yelling, asking why they weren't warned earlier. Others were crying, and praying to the stars for a miracle.

"I understand you're all upset, but I'm afraid we are out of options," the man said, beginning to talk again, "the only functioning rocket has been reserved and filled. All we can do now, is wait."

The people were really upset now. People started running towards the building where the experimental rockets were. Everyone was searching for a place to hide and pray. Lactea was on the move as well. She pushed the steel carriage as fast as she could through the mighty crowd. Fellow Azullons kept getting in her path. One almost pushed over the carriage.

There was no way she could make it through this crowd to reach her husband by pushing a heavy carriage. So, she opened it up, and couldn't help but smile when she saw the face of her eight-day old son.

He looked so happy, unaware of the chaos surrounding him. His young blue face was filled with joy at the sight of her. He was also wearing a blue outfit with a lightning bolt on it that Lactea had sewn herself. He giggled at his mother, capturing her loving image in his big, bright green eyes. Lactea didn't want to take her eyes off him, but had to when an alarm sounded on the intercom. She looked up, and on one of the screens was a countdown. She had five minutes. Five minutes until her and everyone she knew would be inside the blackhole, along with the rest of the planet Azullon.

Quickly, she picked up the baby and ran towards the meeting place her and her husband had decided on. People ran all around her, not knowing what to do. But Lactea ignored the screams of panicing Azullons around her, only concentrating on her goal.

Finally, she saw her husband in a somehow open space, under an opening in the giant building's ceiling. Lactea handed her child off to Orion, and he put the child in the small, infant sized rocket.

A week ago, when the couple realized that their home planet had little chance of survival, they knew they had to keep their newborn safe. Orion, who was a trusted member of the Intellegence Council, was able to steal the small rocket from the space travel building late at night. He didn't like stealing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Thanks to his intellegence and knowledge of rocket science, he was able to successfully test it and hide it for when the unfortunate moment finally arrived.

The baby looked up at his parents, curious to what was going on. His mother gave him a small smile, not wanting him to worry. She picked up the sphere her husband had left by the rocket, and handed it to the eight day old.

"Here is your minion," Lactea said, "he will take care of you." The fish in the sphere gave the baby a warm smile, and then swam around to face the two adults.

"And here is your binky," said Orion, placing the binky inside his son's mouth. This was the first thing his parents ever gave him, and they definitely weren't going to let him leave without it.

"15...14...13..." said a voice on the intercom. Their time with their son was slipping away. The parents tearfully smiled at their child as they closed the door to the rocket.

"You are destined for greatness, Ouwan," Orion said just before the rocket took off and flew through the opening in the ceiling. As it did, the two unfortunate parents hugged each other, knowing that their son's life was going to go on, their's would soon be ending.

But as she watched her son fly away, and felt the planet's last living moments slip away, she couldn't help but think in the back of her mind, that this would not be the last time she would see her son.

This was highly unlikely though. No one knew what went on inside a blackhole, or what happened after going through it. But it was most likely fatal. After all, no one had known anyone who had went through a blackhole and survived. But she still couldn't help but have hope. Maybe, maybe we will survive, she thought.

Just then, under the pressure of the gravity filled vortex, the screens on the enourmous tvs cracked and shattered. The iron ceiling started to bend down, threating to colapse on all of them. People fell to the floors, either because of blacking out or just simply bracing themselves for the worse.

As she felt the gravity become heavier, Lactea went to her knees, as well as Orion. They hugged one last time, before they collapsed on the floor and blacked out.

()()()()()()()

_What's happening? What is this feeling? Am I dying, or being crushed under the gravity? No, it feels normal. Wait, I feel someone shaking me. _

"Lactea," said Orion, gently shaking his wife. She was breathing, had a steady heartbeat, and was semiconsious. But she was alive, and he was happy just for that. When she started to come to, Orion helped sit her up, and they both looked around the building.

Most of the iron ceiling had been pushed down, but was strong enough not to collapse. They were thankful for that, but weren't thankful for what was all around them. No one seemed sure on how much time had passed, since all the clocks had been shattered.

People. Azullons lying on the ground. Some were moaning and slowly moving. Others were as still as stone statues. They even saw some trying to get up, but collapsing because of exaustion.

"Orion? Lactea?" The two turned around and saw a familiar face. It was another member of the Intellegence Council, and a friend of the family. "Are you two alright?"

"Yes, we think so," replied Orion, "How many are alive?" Their friend's face looked grim.

"We aren't sure. So far, we have counted one hundred and thirty four that are alive and able to walk by themselves or with a little help, and two thousand that are awake and semiconsious. But that's just a fraction of the population."

He was right. Planet Azullon was home to twenty thousand people, and that was just in the city. There could still be more in the small towns surrounding the city. But then again, numbers didn't really matter in a miracle.

"Is our planet still in the Guaopunt Quadrient?" asked Lactea.

"I'm afraid we don't know where we are, but you can take a look outside if you'd like," their friend said, gesturing outside, "There's an interesting planet outside."

After almost half an hour getting up and slowly maneuvering between the Azullons, the couple made it outside and gasped. About three hundred thousand miles from their planet was a planet surrounded by small thousands of small asteroids, almost as if it was surrounded by a ring. The ringed planet was far from Azullon, but close enough to see and bask in the amazement of it. After staring at the amazing sight in silence, Lactea finaly spoke up.

"Orion," she said, almost at a whisper, "do you think we'll find him? Our Ouwan. Do you think we'll be able to rebuild our technology, and find him?" Orion looked at his wife and gave a small smile.

"If our people can survive a blackhole, we can do anything," he said. Lactea returned the smile, and then turned back to the amazing ringed planet.

I promise you, Ouwan my son, she thought with a lone tear running down her cheek, we will find you and be reunited once more.

**So yes, thats' the opening. I hope it was good, and if your confused on anything, don't worry, I'll explain it later. See you in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Melon-Coly**

"Thank you," said the cashier as she took the money, and handed the woman her purchases.

"You're welcome. Happy holidays!" the brunette said happily as she started to walk away.

"Happy holidays to you too, Roxanne," the cashier replied before saying hello to his next customer. Roxanne smiled. The one thing about always being on television was that everyone knew your name. That could be good or bad, depending on how you looked at it.

As soon as Roxanne stepped outside, a brainbot whizzed by her head, almost knocking her over. But Roxanne didn't bother saying anything, the bots only listened to their master. She looked up and saw the brainbot help another string up Christmas lights from one lightpost to the other.

Most people had thought brain bots flying around the city would be a nuisance, but in reality, they were really useful. If they didn't have anything to do, they would help pick up trash a person may have dropped. But most of the time, the bots had a specific job to do. And for these bots, their job was to help decorate Metro City for the holidays.

Roxanne walked over to the parked, blue and white news van, and got inside, shivering as she did. Normally, she would've taken her own car, but by the time work had ended, it was getting dark and she had wanted to get to the stores right away. Now she just had one more stop before heading home to her apartment.

It had only taken Roxanne ten minutes to drive to the building with the fake observatory on it, and about five minutes to get to the secret entrance. Why doesn't he just turn the rest of the building into his 'lair', she thought. It would definitely be easier to visit her boyfriend if she didn't have to climb all the stairs to get to the top floor where the entrance was, especially in the middle of winter. When she entered the lair, she had expected a warm place. Very wrong.

The lair was almost, no, it _was_ colder than the outside! "Hello?" she said, her voice echoing through the lair, curious to where her boyfriend was.

"Miss Ritchi?" asked a familiar voice. She knew who it was just by the voice. That, and the sound of metal feet.

"Hi Minion," Roxanne said with a smile to the fish, "Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays to you too," Minion replied, smiling back.

"Why do you have it so cold in here?" the brunette asked, shivering once more, "and how are you not frozen?"

"Well, the heater's broken and the parts we need won't be here until next week," said Minion, "as for me, I'm cold blooded so it doesn't really matter how cold it it. But when my water starts freeze, I just turned on the water heater Megamind installed in my suit."

Roxanne gave a smile. Megamind did think one step ahead, at least most of the time. "Speaking of Megamind, where is he?"

"Oh, he's repairing a brainbot, so he should be at his desk," said Minion. Roxanne thanked him and walked deeper into the lair. Despite Megamind turning into a hero, his lair still had that eerie feel to it. But she didn't mind it that much, just as long as she wasn't there alone.

Finally, she saw the bright light coming from his desk lamp. Megamind was at his desk, but it didn't look like he was working. It looked like he was staring out the window (he had insisted Minion put one in after seeing the view from City Hall), watching the snow gently fall onto the streets of Metro City.

Not being able to resist the chance, she quietly walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Megamind jumped about a foot in the air.

"Who!...Oh, it's you," Megamind said, calming down after realizing that it was only Roxanne. He then gave her a playful glare. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Roxanne laughed, and Megamind smiled. He liked it when she laughed. "Well, you make it so easy."

"Do not," he said, pouting like a little kid, which just made her laugh even more. Her boyfriend was so silly sometimes, which was a relief after being around strictly business people most of the day.

"Oh, by the way, happy wholey days," Megamind said, turning his desk chair to face her.

"It's pronounced 'holidays," Roxanne corrected, "and happy holidays to you too. So, what are you doing?"

"Just repairing a brain bot," Megamind answered, even though he wasn't even holding a wrench.

"It looked like you were just staring out the window." Roxanne then noticed that the blue alien's face turned very somber. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a very caring tone.

"No, no," Megamind quickly replied, "it's nothing." But by the look on Roxanne's face, Megamind knew she wasn't buying it. Why'd she have to be such a nosy reporter sometimes? "Well, I guess I'm just feeling a little melon-coly."

Roxanne was going to ask what he meant, but figured out on her own. He was being melancholy, which meant sad or depressed. Why on earth was he sad? Whatever the reason was, Roxanne wanted to help.

"Why are you sad?" she asked, getting closer to him to comfort her boyfriend if he needed it. Megamind looked at her with his emerald green eyes, and gave a small sigh.

"Because, I guess I'm just missing..." Megamind started to say, but then stopped. How could he miss people he didn't know? Maybe it would be better to just get to the point, he thought. "In fifteen days, it'll be the anniversary of when I was sent to Earth, and my planet was..." Megamind didn't need to finish, Roxanne knew what he was going to say.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, giving him a small hug, "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's fine," said Megamind, not wanting her to feel guilty, "you didn't know. And it's no big deal, I left when I was eight days old. I just wish, I could know them and see what my planet was like."

"Can't Minion tell you what your planet was like?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, he's described the ponds on my home planet well, and some of the creatures," said Megamind, "he also told me that all the buildings were made of steel. The only thing he told my about my parents, is that their names are Orion and Lactea."

The two stayed at an awkward silence for a few moments before Roxanne spoke up. "Well, you know, they're still watching over you."

"Yes I know, from ev...er, from Heaven," Megamind replied. Roxanne looked up at the alien with a look of surprise.

"You know about Heaven?" she asked.

"Yes, Minion told me about it when I was old enough to learn about... you know," said Megamind.

"Just so you know, you aren't the only one who isn't going to spend the holidays with your family," Roxanne said, looking down at her feet, "so you're not alone." Megamind looked at Roxanne before he realized what she meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," said Roxanne, "my mother had a happy life, but, it's hard not to miss her. Especially when the holidays are around." Megamind felt more bad for Roxanne than himself. She knew her mother, which made it more difficult after she was gone. But then, Megamind took her hand.

"Well, maybe we can spend the wholey days together," said Megamind. Roxanne gave him a small smile.

"I like that idea," she said, resting her head on his shoulder (thankfully he was wearing his white cape, so there were no spikes to worry about). Megamind smiled, and the two sat and watched the snow fall.

()()))()()()()

*Beep beep beep*

Minion opened his eyes. He could hear the computer from outside his suit. Quickly, he made his underwater castle rise, and made his robotic body walk over to the monitors. They were beeping loudly, but only Minion had woken up. His master was at the movies with Roxanne.

The computer showed a radar of Metro City. According to the radar, there was something coming towards Metro City. Something big, and fast. It was only five thousand miles away.

"What is that?" Minion asked himself. Unfortunately, the computer couldn't give him an answer. All it could tell him was that it wasn't from Earth, but it wasn't an asteroid.

He would have to warn Megamind. Quickly, Minion picked the cell phone off the desk, and dialed the number.

()()()()()()()()()

"I had a good time tonight," Roxanne said as she walked down the snow covered sidewalks, blue brain bots illuminating the streets.

"Me too," said Megamind, smiling as the brunette took his hand. While the movie was not the best they had ever seen, the alien still had a nice night with the brunette reporter. He may have been a little depressed and lonely the day before, but when he was with Roxanne, he forgot all about it.

"So, do you have to work tomorrow?" Megamind asked, hoping for the answer he wanted to hear.

"No, it's the holidays, so there isn't much..." Roxanne couldn't finish what she was saying, because she was cut off by the ring of Megamind's cell phone.

"Uh, hang on, just on moment," Megamind said, getting out his cell. It was Minion calling, probably wondering when he was coming home. Megamind hit the 'ignore' button, and put the phone away. "So, where were we?"

"Oh, just walking home," said Roxanne, giving him a warm smile, "holding hands." Megamind smiled back. They started leaning towards each other. But when they were only two inches away, they were interrupted by the sound of brain bots.

The brain bots pulled on the hero's black and blue cape to get his attention. "What is it?" he asked, a little agrivated that the moment had been ruined. The brain bots didn't bother replying, they just hovered up to the sky, making the couple turn their attention to the giant spaceship in the sky.

The ship was black with blue lights on the bottom. There was no way it was from Earth. It was also very round, but it didn't look at all what alien space ships in movies looked like. It almost looked like something Megamind would build.

"What is that?" Roxanne asked, staring at the incredible sight.

"It looks like, a spaceship," Megamind said. He felt a weird feeling in his chest, like there was something (or someone) on that ship. "Hello?" He shouted up to the ship. But no answer came.

Instead, one of the lights on the bottom of the ship moved, putting it's spotlight right on Roxanne. The ship came closer, and doors on the bottom of the ship opened up, revealing a bright blue tunnel of light.

Roxanne was going to ask if Megamind knew where this strange ship was from. She felt herself start to float upwards towards the ship. She was being abducted. "Megamind!" she shouted, trying to pull herself back towards the ground.

Megamind quickly jumped up and grabbed Roxanne's hand before it was out of reach. But he too, started to float up towards the light. The brain bots tried to help their 'daddy' get down, but as soon as they were in the light, they started to spark and quickly moved out of the light.

"Go get Minion!" Megamind shouted, and the brain bots obeyed, speeding off towards the lair. He then looked back up at Roxanne, and at the opening in the ship. Any moment now, they would be inside the ship.

"What do we do now?" Roxanne asked, trying to stay strong but was worried at the same time.

"Hope they're friendly," Megamind said, not really knowing what else to say. They held onto each other's hands as they went inside the ship, and the opening below them closed, leaving them in a pitch black room.

**Sorry if this chapter was depressing and/or confusing. I promise it'll get better. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Parental Meeting**

A bright light came inside the room, offering a little bit of sight to the couple. Slowly, Megamind and Roxanne stood up, looking around the ship. Behind them was a black and white screen, showing the ground below where they once stood. There was a set of doors, but before they could even try to open it, a voice filled the room.

"Please do not be afraid." The voice said. It was a male voice, and was deep, with what sounded like an accent. "We just need to ask you questions, and then we will return you to the ground."

"Who are you?" Megamind asked. The voice was silent for a few minutes.

"What's going on?" Roxanne whispered.

"I don't know," Megamind whispered back. He quickly made sure he still had his dehydrator gun. These people were obviously aliens, so Megamind wanted to be friendly, but he also wanted to keep himself and Roxanne safe.

Just then, the voice came on again. "Are you who the people on this world call 'Megamind'?" he asked, mispronouncing his name, pronouncing 'mega' like 'mugga'.

"Yes, I'm _Mega_mind," Megamind replied, wondering how this person knew his name.

"And, did you come to this planet, when you were eight days old?" the voice asked.

"Yes," Megamind replied, "how did you know that? How do you know about me?" The voice didn't answer. Instead, the doors slid open, revealing two tall figures. The light from behind them almost made them look like silhouettes.

"Who are you?" Megamind asked. The doors behind the figures closed, and their faces were revealed. They were a man and a woman, both with bald heads and blue skin.

The man had brown eyes, and wore a blue and silver jumpsuit. He also had a black beard, that looked similar to Megamind's. The woman was wearing the same kind of jumpsuit, and had bright green eyes, like Megamind's. They were glistening, as if she could cry at any moment. But both of them were smiling.

Megamind and Roxanne stood there staring. The hero couldn't believe it. They looked like him, they were his people. But, these people felt like more than that. Could they be...?

"Yes, Ouwan," the woman said, as if she could read his enourmous mind, "we're your parents."

Megamind blinked a few times. His _parents? _But, Minion had said the planet went into a black hole. How could they have survived? How was this real? The alien found himself slowly walking towards them. "My p-parents?" he repeated.

The female alien nodded, and then hugged him tightly. This was a surprise, but it felt right, so Megamind hugged back. She started speaking in an alien language. It sounded sincere, and even though Megamind couldn't understand it, he knew what she was probably saying.

"I can't believe we were able to find you," the male said, smiling after his wife had finally let go of Megamind, "You've grown up quite a bit, Ouwan."

"Ouwan?" Megamind asked. He thought for a moment. "Is that my name?" His father nodded. Megamind gave a smile. He never thought of having a name other than 'Megamind' or his prison number. "Wow."

The blue woman then looked over Megamind's shoulder. "Do you know her?" she asked, curiously and pointing behind her son. Megamind turned around and looked at Roxanne.

The reporter suddenly felt very out of place. She gave a small smile, and gave an awkward wave. "Um, hello," she said, "I'm Roxanne."

"Rocks Ann?" Megamind's mother repeated.

"Yes," said Roxanne, "and I know your son."

"Are you two married?" Megamind's father asked. Both Megamind and Roxanne blushed.

"No," said Megamind, "We're just really good friends." While Roxanne was a little disappointed Megamind didn't tell his parents about 'them', she understood why. They had just met these people, and weren't sure how they would feel if their son was dating a human. But, Megamind's parents gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rocks Ann," Megamind's mother said, "Would you like to come into the main room with us, or would you like us to put you back on the ground?"

"Um, I'll stay here if you don't mind," replied Roxanne.

"We do not," said Megamind's father. He then turned to his son. "Now, let's go into the main room. Perhaps we can catch up on what has happened in your life, Ouwan."

Megamind's father pushed a button next to the sliding doors, and they slid open in the blink of an eye. As everyone walked into the room, the young couple couldn't help but look around.

The 'main room' had silver walls. There were small but bright lights on the ceiling, and five black chairs and a small black couch sitting on the shiny, ebony colored floor. It was about the size of an average living room. There were two more sets of doors that most likely led to a restroom or a bedroom, and in front of the chairs was a set of controls and a wide window. From the height the ship was at, they could see the tops of some of the shorter buildings in Metro City. On the walls were also two small screens, one had a map of the city on it.

Wow, Megamind thought as he gazed around the ship, this looks fancier than most of my inventions.

"You invent, Ouwan?" Megamind's mother said.

Megamind looked at his mother. How did she...? "Um, yes, I invent devices and other things to help keep the city safe."

"Perhaps we can see some of these inventions," Megamind's father said.

"Sure, I can show you them at the lair," Megamind said, "that's where I keep all my inventions.

"What's the address?" Megamind's father asked, walking up to the controls. Megamind told him the address, and after it was typed in, the ship started to move in the direction towards the lair.

"Can you believe it, Roxanne?" Megamind asked as the two sat down on the couch, while the two older aliens watched for the lair, "I found my parents. Or, I guess, they found me, and you."

"I know, and I'm happy for you," Roxanne said, smiling at her happy boyfriend, "But, when are we going to tell them about, you know?"

"Oh," said Megamind, his smile disappearing, "Well, perhaps it would be better if we tell them when we get to the lair." That was Minion would back them up if an arguement started (but Megamind hoped it wouldn't come to that).

"Good idea," said Roxanne. Just then, the catchy sound of a ringtone filled the ship. Megamind's parents looked up, and back at their son.

"That's just my cell phone," said Megamind, getting the device out.

"Oh yes, we've heard of those," Megamind's mother said, "They're for communication. Who is calling?" Megamind looked at the cell phone screen.

"It's Minion!" said Megamind. Quickly he hit the 'answer' button and put the phone next to his ear. "Hollo?" he said. Roxanne couldn't help but smile. He was always so cute when he said that. Minion had told him enough times that it's pronouced "Hello", but she supposed old habits died hard.

"Sir!" Minion shouted loudly on the other line, obviously worried, "Where are you! The brainbots came home in a frenzy and I couldn't get a hold of you. Are you okay! Are you...!"

"Minion! Minion! It's okay, I'm fine, you don't need to worry," Megamind said into the phone, trying to calm his fish friend down.

"Where are you, Sir?"

"Oh I'm just on a space ship," Megamind said nonchalantly, "But you will not believe who's on the ship with me!" ... "I'll show you who when I get back to the lair. Okay. Bye."

"Ouwan, is that building 'the Lair'?" Megamind's father asked, pointing out the window to a brick building that was covered in graffiti, and had a fake observatory on the roof.

"Yes! That's it!" said Megamind, now excited. He couldn't wait to show his parents everything he's made, and tell them about all that he'd accomplished.

()()()()()()()

"Just walk through, it's a hologram."

Megamind appeared on the other side of the wall. He was in the dark hall of his 'not so secret anymore' lair. After a moment, Roxanne and his parents appeared along side him. But just then, three brain bots flew over to the group. Like bees, they hovered around Megamind's parents. These people looked like their master, but obviously weren't. The bots' glass dome on their backs started to change from blue to red. Megamind knew what that meant.

"No no no no!" The hero shouted quickly, "Stand down! Don't attack!" The brain bots turned back to blue at the sight of their master. "These are friends, my parents. Do not attack. Behave, all of you, okay?"

To show that they understood, the bots flew over to the other two aliens and admitted a low whirling sound that almost sounded like purring. Two of them started to nuzzle up to the aliens, and one of them even allowed Megamind's mother to pet it.

"You invented these?" she asked, stroking her fingers along the glass dome, "they are wonderful."

"A security system and a pet," said Megamind's father, "definitely a useful idea." Megamind beamed with pride. If they were impressed with brain bots, he couldn't wait to see their faces when he showed them the invisible car, or his giant robot suit. The brain bots hovered back over to their 'daddy', expecting a reward for their good behavior.

"Okay, I know what you want," Megamind said smiling. He quickly pulled a spare wrench out of his cape pocket. "You want the wrench?" The brain bots perked up. "You want it? Okay, go get it!" Megamind threw the wrench across the lair, and his parents chuckled as the brain bots flew after it.

"Sir?"

Everyone looked up at the voice. Minion walked into the room, and almost instantly, his face filled with surprise. Likewise with Megamind's parents. "Orion? Lactea? H-how are you...?"

"I've seen you have changed a lot, Yu," Megamind's mother said, smiling as she walked over to the fish. Minion smiled back.

"Actually, I haven't changed that much," replied Minion, "but he built this body for me so I could get around more easily." Minion gestured over to Megamind.

"You know Minion?" Megamind asked his mother.

"Well, we did put him in the pod with you," Megamind's father said.

"And just so you know, his real name is Yu," said Megamind's mother.

"You?" repeated Megamind.

"No, Yu. Y, U," said Minion.

"You never told me you had another name," said Megamind.

"Well Sir, you called me 'Minion' ever since you could talk, and to be honest, I like it more than my old name," replied Minion. Huh, thought Megamind, he was learning all sorts of new things today.

"Um excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. ...um," Roxanne started to say, but she didn't really know how to continue.

"You can call me Lactea," said Megamind's mother, "and you can call my husband Orion."

"Okay, Lactea. If you don't mind me asking, how did you find Megamind?" Roxanne asked. Even though she was happy for Megamind, she was still a nosy reporter. One thing she had learned over the years after being on the news (and getting kidnapped nearly every other week), is that things are not always how they seemed. His parents just showing up after twenty years, and after he became a hero, seemed a little too coincidental. She had the right to be curious. She also didn't want her boyfriend getting hurt.

"And how did you survive the black hole?" Megamind asked, who was curious himself.

"I suppose we should explain how we arrived here," said Orion. He looked at his wife and then at his son. "We should start at the beginning. First off, you are from the planet Azullon..."

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews guys, and please keep them coming, they make my mood that much better (especially when I open my inbox to ten reviews to read before I have to go to school). FYI, if you want to know a little more on how Minion (aka Yu) and Megamind's parents, read the story "Minion's Story". That's kinda a prequel to this story. Anyway, see you in the next chapter.**

**BTW: 'Yu' is the Chinese word for fish. Yes I know, no creativity points for me (sigh). **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Origin Stories**

"Azullon?" Megamind repeated, "So that's what my planet is called."

"Yes," said Orion, "Our planet had always been safe, that is, until one day before you were born. One of the stars close to our planet was glowing brighter than usual. After some research and observation, I concluded that it was going to die soon, and the death of a star that big could only have one result..."

"A black hole," Megamind finished.

"Yes," said Lactea, looking down at the floor. Those days, waiting for the black hole to be born and worrying about her newborn son had been the worst. She felt the urge to cry just thinking about it, but resisted it so she wouldn't worry her son.

"I tried to warn the rest of the IC," Orion started to say, but Megamind interrupted again.

"Wait, what's the IC?" He asked, curiously.

"Oh, right," said Orion, forgetting that his on didn't know much about the lifestyle of their planet, "Well, it stands for Intelligence Council. It's a group of the most intelligent Azullons on the planet. They make plans, discuss new technology ideas that people bring in, and distribute out punishments for those who break the law." Megamind winced at that part.

"So, the council is kind of like a government," said Roxanne.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," said Orion, "Anyway, I tried to warn the IC, but they wouldn't believe me. According to the star charts, the star was not supposed to super nova for another thousand years. At the time, I was furious. In the eight days before the planet went into the black hole, we could've perfected our larger rockets and could save a group of Azullons.

"But I couldn't afford to think about others, when I became a father." Orion and Lactea looked up at their son and smiled. "We knew you were destined for greatness from the beginning." So that's what you said, Megamind thought with a smile. "and we weren't going to let a few old Azullons who didn't want to believe the inevitable stop that destiny. You were our son, and we were going to keep you safe no matter what.

"So, a few nights after you were born, I stole an infant sized rocket. It was still in the experimental phase, but I managed to test it and then hide it in secrecy. A few days after that, the star died and left a black hole in it's place."

The blue man stayed silent for a moment. "It only took three hours for the planet to be sucked into the black hole. In that time, we managed to send you and your minion off to the nearest planet that was inhabited. We thought everyone was going to perish, including us."

"But at least you were safe," said Lactea, looking at her son.

Megamind didn't really know what to say. They could've stolen a rocket for themselves, gotten off the planet and have another son. But instead, they only cared about his safety. There was no doubt in his mind that these people were his parents. Loving, caring, kind parents, the kind he wished for all his life.

"But, how did you survive the black hole?" Megamind asked.

"Well, there had always been a theory that if you survived the pressure from a black hole, you could travel to a whole other part of the universe," said Orion, "But no one was ever foolish enough to try it. Our planet was forced into trying it. Everyone on Azullon was unconsious through the trip, we're still not sure for how long, but when we woke up, it was a miracle.

"Half the Azullons on the planet were alive, and only half of those had injuries. There was still a mighty loss, but the planet was still alive, something no one on that planet thought was possible. Our vegetation had sustained life as well, so we could eat. Unfortunately, all our technology and buildings were destroyed. It took years to rebuild everything, and even longer to rebuild all our technology. When the first ship was built, your mother and I volunteered to test it.

"The ship worked fine, and on our trips, we went further and further out into space until we came upon this planet. The council was very curious about this planet, and wanted Azullons to live here and learn about the planet. Again, your mother and I were one of the few who volunteered to go first."

"How long have you been on Earth?" Roxanne asked.

"Almost five years," Lactea answered, "and I'm afraid we've only learned a little about human life. But we have managed to master most of the English language, despite some pronounciation problems."

"Don't worry Lactea, Megamind has problems with it too sometimes," said Minion. Megamind shot a glare at the fish, and Minion quickly got quiet.

"While disguised as humans, thanks to a holographic disguise bracelet our council invented, we were able to blend in with human life," said Orion.

"Wait, holographic disguise...you mean like this?" Megamind lifted his wrist and showed his parents the watch. He turned a few dials, and in a flash, the Warden from Megamind's old home was sitting in front of them.

"Even without any Azullons to help you, you managed to build that?" Lactea asked in amazement.

"Yeah, although it's still not waterproof," said Megamind, turning the watch off, "I still need to fix that."

"It's still amazing," said Lactea, smiling at her son.

"Thanks," said Megamind, smiling back, "So, how did you find me?"

"We were living in Seat Tal, Washing Ton when we first heard about 'Megamind'," said Orion, "which was about three weeks ago. When we saw a picture of you on the television in a store, we recognized you right away. We had finally found you, and we weren't going to waste another minute. We got into our ship, and headed towards Metrocity." Megamind smiled, his dad pronounced 'Metrocity' the same way he did. His dad gave a small laugh. "To be honest, when we took you and Rocks Ann into our ship, we thought you were just ordinary humans, who hopefully knew where Megamind lived."

"Guess you picked lucky," said Megamind.

"Yes, we did," said Lactea, "and now we're a family again."

"And in a few days, we can go to Azullon together," said Orion.

"Yeah...wait, what!" said Megamind, "No, I can't leave Metrocity."

His parents looked confused. "You do not want to see your home planet?" Lactea said.

"No, no, I mean I want to but it's just that," said Megamind, hoping he could explain his problem with out causing an arguement, "I'm the hero of Metrocity now, and I have to stay here and protect it." Megamind then glanced over at Roxanne. "And I have other reasons for staying here too. I'm sorry, but I can't leave Earth."

"Well, what if you leave for a," said Lactea, trying to find the word, "vaca shion." Megamind and Roxanne gave her a confused look.

"Do you mean, 'vacation'?" said Minion.

"Yes! Thank you, Yu," said Lactea.

"Well, I could go on a vacation to Azullon," said Megamind, "In fact I would love to." He looked over at Roxanne again. "But can Roxanne come with us?"

"Sure, I would love for your friend to see Azullon as well," said Orion, "a human coming to Azullon for the first time, it will be a historical event."

"I guess I can take a week off work," said Roxanne.

"And I can have the brain bots patrol the city in case there's any trouble while we're away," said Minion, anxious to see his home planet again. Megamind smiled. He was getting a chance to finally see his home.

()()()()()()()()

"Megamind, are you sure you want me to come with you to Azullon?"

Megamind was working on his parents' ship, making sure it could handle carrying five people (one of which was a fish in a robotic gorilla suit that weighed well over five hundred pounds) when Roxanne walked in. He quickly turned away from his work to face his girlfriend.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm going to be seeing all these new things, and I want you there with me," said Megamind, "that and I don't want you getting lonely while I'm away."

The truth was, Megamind didn't want Roxanne meeting other guys while he was away, or getting hurt by some desperate criminal. That, and he wasn't sure if he could last a week being over a billion miles away from her, now that they were in a relationship that didn't envolve kidnapping her every other week.

Roxanne smiled as she walked over to the blue alien. "I don't think I would be lonely with all the brain bots around the city, but thanks for inviting me." She then gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you found your parents."

"I'm glad too," said Megamind, "I keep thinking this is all some dream and any moment I'm going to wake up." His face then filled with worry. He grabbed the wrench on the desk, and hit his hand with it. He yelled out in pain.

"You know, a pinch would've worked too," said Roxanne, smirking.

"I'm a heavy sleeper," replied Megamind as he rubbed his now sore hand.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home. See you tomorrow?" asked Roxanne.

"Yeah," said Megamind, smiling, "See you later then."

"Yeah, see you later," said Roxanne as she waved and walked away. When she was outside the lair, she checked the time on her phone. It was a little after midnight. As the brunette walked home, she couldn't help but feel a little sad.

She hadn't lied when she said she was happy for Megamind. She truely was. But she still had that one worried thought in the back of her mind that wouldn't leave her alone: When Megamind saw his home planet, would he love it more than Metro City?

And more importantly, would he want to come back to Metro City?

**Please review. Also, sorry the chapter's short, but I promise it'll get longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, on with the show!**

**Chapter 4- You're not in Metro City anymore, Welcome to Azullon!**

Megamind had his face pressed up against a small window on the side of the ship, watching the stars go by. He had been on his parents' ship for the past two hours, and was getting anxious. He was as excited as a kid going to an amusement park.

"Sir?" Megamind removed his face from the glass and looked at his fishy friend.

"Oh Minion," said Megamind, "did you find out how much longer it'll take to get to Azullon?"

"Only about ten thousand more miles, Sir," Minion replied.

"Excellent," said Megamind, smiling. Azullon may've sounded far away, but in a ship traveling two hundred thousand miles an hour at it's fastest, they would be there in no time.

"Oh, and Ms. Ritchi is starting to wake up, Sir," said Minion, knowing how much his master liked her. Megamind smiled and stood up. As he walked towards the main room, he thought about Metro City.

Megamind had told the city he would be gone for two weeks. In that time, the brain bots would patrol the city and take care of any crime. If anything big happened to the city, he had secretly made a deal with Metro - excuse me - _Music _Man to use his super speed and help out in secret.

Packing had been easy, since he could just dehydrate all of his, Minion's, and Roxanne's luggage. Roxanne was able to get her two weeks off from work (it was easy when your boyfriend was the 'Defender of Metro City'). Megamind's parents were going to let Megamind and Roxanne stay at their house, while Minion decided he would stay in the Azullon ponds where he grew up, but would keep his suit nearby in case his master needed him for anything. Everything was covered so they could all enjoy a relaxing vacation.

Now all they had to do was wait to get there.

"Hello Ouwan," Lactea said when her son entered the main room, "we should be reaching Azullon in ten minutes."

"I can't wait," said Megamind. But then he had a thought. "But, I can't speak our language, I can only speak English."

"It's okay, your father and I have sent back language discs of English to Azullon," replied Lactea, "and our species can learn languages quite easily. English is very simple, so you should be able to communicate just fine with Azullons."

"And are you sure Roxanne will be able to breathe on Azullon," Megamind asked.

"Yes Ouwan," said Lactea, "the levels of oxygen on Azullon and Earth are the same. She will be fine." Megamind had given Roxanne a space suit for the trip in case there was an oxygen leak on the ship, but his parents confirmed that she wouldn't need to wear the helmet part of the suit on Azullon.

Just then, Megamind heard a door open behind him. "Oh, hello Lactea, Mega...er, Ouwan." Megamind turned around and saw Roxanne.

The space suit fit her just fine, and was very stylish. It was violet and made to stretch and shrink to fit perfectly. There was also a blue stripe around her waist, and a blue line on the side of her legs. She wasn't wearing her oxygen helmet because she didn't need it.

"Hello RocksAnn," said Lactea, smiling. She then got up. "I think I will go check on your father, Ouwan, to see how he's doing with the landing procedures." And with that, she left, leaving just Roxanne and Megamind alone.

"Since when did you start calling me Ouwan?" Megamind asked Roxanne.

"I figured you would want me to, since it is your real name," said Roxanne.

"I don't really mind if you still call me Megamind," said Megamind, "after all, it's the name I've been using for most of the time I've been on Earth."

"Okay," said Roxanne, sitting down on the black, leather couch.

"So, how's the space suit working out for you," asked Megamind.

"Oh, it works great," said Roxanne, "it's really comfortable, and really easy to fall asleep in." They both gave a small laugh. Megamind couldn't help but stare at her in the space suit. It made her look very slim, and it worked very well on her. But it wasn't just the suit. He liked the way her pixie-cut hair framed her face, and the way the ship's lights were the perfect lighting for her face.

To him, she looked amazing.

"Megamind?" Megamind quickly snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, um, yes Roxanne?" Megamind said, hoping she didn't catch him staring.

"What do you think the people on your planet will, think of me?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know," said Megamind, a little confused by the question. Roxanne wasn't superficial, and while she wore beautiful clothes and make up on camera, she didn't really care about how she looked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm the first human to step foot on Azullon," said Roxanne, "and I have no idea what Azullon's opinion on humans is."

"Oh," said Megamind, understanding the question now, "Well, me and my parents like you, so that's three Azullons. I'm sure the rest will like you too."

Roxanne smiled at Megamind's innocent reply. "Thanks," she said. Just then, a voice filled the ship.

"We are five thousand miles from Azullon," said Orion's voice from the speakers on the ceiling, "prepare for landing." The couple sitting on the couch looked up at the window, and gaped at what they saw.

It was Azullon.

It was round and was ocean blue. There were a couple cracks in it, but the planet did go through a black hole, so that was expected. Besides, the planet still looked stable, despite the cracks. As they got closer, they could see patches of sea-green grass, and clear ponds filled with a variety of fish. Gliding just a hundred feet off the ground, they could see trees (that had blue trunks and purple leaves), bushes that were covered in berries, and even some wild life that looked similar to animals on Earth.

After flying for a while, the grass disappeared, leaving only the blue surface of the planet. They were heading into the city. Nearly every building was made of metal, iron or steel, and had a dome for a roof. There were even Azullons walking about. The alien citizens looked like Megamind and his parents: having big, bald, blue heads, and wearing jumpsuits in a variety of colors, although most wore black, purple or gray.

"This is amazing," said Roxanne.

"I know," said Megamind.

"Just wait until you see the ponds close up," said Minion. The ship turned and headed into a large steel building, about the size of the Roman coliseums. There was an opening in the side of the building, big enough for the ship to go through. Slowly, it landed on the metal ground and slowed to a hault.

"Well, are you all ready to see Gloupuc City?" asked Orion, exiting the control room with Lactea.

"Yes!" Megamind shouted, excited. Everyone gave a small laugh.

"Well, no time like the present," said Lactea. She pressed a button on the wall next to a door, and it opened up, revealing a set of stairs to the outside.

Orion and Lactea went first, with Megamind, Roxanne and Minion following them. As soon as they stepped outside, an Azullon walked over to them. He was wearing a gray jumpsuit with a belt, and had a badge clipped on the belt. He walked tall, but seemed to scowl as well. He reminded Megamind of the Warden from prison (which he had yet to tell his parents about). He spoke in Azullon language to Orion, and Orion replied back.

"Minion, do you know what they're saying?" Megamind asked.

"I'm afraid my Azullon's a little rusty, Sir," said Minion, "I haven't spoke it in so long. But I believe he's asking who we are."

After a minute, the conversation between the two blue men ended, and the man in the gray jumpsuit turned to Megamind.

"Ouwan, Minion Yu, and..." he paused before continuing, as if trying to think of the word, "_Rowks Auwn_. I welcome you all to Azullon."

"Thank you," said Minion, showing his sharp teeth as he smiled. The man however did not smile back. He just turned and walked away.

"Who was that, Dad?" Megamind asked his father.

"Oh, that's just Wanod," replied his father as the group started to walk forward, "he's one of the top scientists here, but he's very strict."

"He didn't look like he liked us very well," commented Minion.

"He just doesn't believe in bring people from other planets to ours," replied Lactea with a scowl, "even if their our own kind. But really, he just doesn't want someone smarter coming here and showing him up."

"Someone smarter," Megamind repeated to himself, giving a small, slightly villain-like smile. But then Minion gave him a small nudge and a look that said "Behave". Megamind gave a small pout. He wanted to have a little fun with Wanod just like he had fun with the Warden in prison. I guess I'll have to wait until I show him my inventions, Megamind thought.

"Well, let's head back to the house, shall we?" Lactea asked.

"Yeah," said Megamind, who couldn't wait to see his home.

"Sure," replied Roxanne, who was a bit curious herself.

"Well actually, I was planningg on going for a small swim if you don't mind," said Minion, looking at Megamind as if he was asking for approval.

"Oh go out and have fun, Minion," said Megamind, "go and, do whatever fish do."

"Thank you, Sir," said Minion, smiling, "I'll see you tonight." With that, Minion started walking towards the outside of the city.

()()()()()()()()()

"_Rendi sis Versedo," _said Lactea as she placed plates in front of the three people sitting at the table. Each person said thank you, but Roxanne and Megamind couldn't help but stare at the food. It looked like a salad, made with blue lettuce leaves, mustard, green onions and one tennis ball sized blueberry.

"Thank you, Lactea," said Roxanne, being polite and picking up a fork.

"Um, Mom, what's the name of this dish?" Megamind asked, also picking up a fork.

"It's just a simple Azullon _saliadi, _or 'salad' on Earth," replied Lactea, "the berry is just for sweetness, it is a zulu berry. Very sweet, like candy." Megamind used his fork to slice the berry. Inside, it looked like a blue tomato, but with no seeds. He picked up a small piece of the berry, and ate it.

When Lactea said it was sweet, she wasn't lying. The outside was hard but sweet like a strawberry, and the inside of it was soft like ice cream. Both he and Roxanne went "Mmmm," at the same time.

"It's so sweet," said Roxanne, "even sweeter than some of the desserts at the Metro City bakery."

"And those are pretty sweet," Megamind added before taking another bite of the zulu berry. The berry wasn't the only delicious thing at the table. The salad was good too, very crisp and fresh. About halfway through the delicious dinner, there was a loud knock at the metal door.

"I'll get it," said Megamind, about to stand up, but Lactea stopped him.

"No need," she said, stopping him. She raised one of her hands in the direction of the door, concentrated on it, and then pulled her hand towards her. The door began to open on it's own, revealing that Minion was outside the door. "Ah, Yu, _emocom inu." _

"Thank you, Lactea," said Minion, walking inside, "Hello Sir." But Megamind didn't reply, he just gaped at his mother.

"How did you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"Oh, perhaps I should have told you earlier," said Lactea, sheepishly, "I have mental powers, er, what's the scientific English word for it?"

"Telekinesis?" said Minion.

"Yes, that is it," said Lactea, "Telekinesis. I can also hear other people's thoughts."

"You can read minds?" asked Megamind. So that's why it seemed like she could hear his thoughts, thought Megamind. "Wait, does that mean I have powers too?" He had always wondered if he could possibly have psychic powers because of his big brain (he had gotten that idea from maybe reading too many comics).

"I am afraid not," Lactea replied.

"Only female Azullons have this ability," said Orion.

"Oh," said Megamind, disappointed. Well, at least he still had his intelligence. After dinner was over and the plates were cleaned, both Megamind and Roxanne were tired, since they were still running on Earth time. So, Lactea led them to their seperate rooms, and gave them some privacy.

"So, how do you like Azullon?" Megamind asked Roxanne when his mother had left.

"It's very nice, and very similar to Earth," said Roxanne, "but it's also very unique." Just like you, they both thought at the same time, but didn't dare say in fear of sounding too corny.

"Yes," said Megamind smiling, "Azullon's very nice."

"Maybe tomorrow we can explore some of city together tomorrow," Roxanne suggested. Megamind smiled, but then frowned.

"Um, I can't," he said reluctantly, "My dad is taking me to this place where some other inventors on this planet meet. I'm going to show them some of my inventions: The dehydrator, the watch, Minion's body, rocket boots, stuff like that."

"Oh," said Roxanne. Then she looked up. "Wait, you have _rocket boots?" _

"I figured they would be easier to fly with than a jetpack," said Megamind, "and so far they've worked...most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Wellllll, there was this one test run where I almost hit the ceiling because they wouldn't stop," said Megamind. Roxanne gave him a smirk. "But it's fixed now! ...Hopefully."

Roxanne gave a small laugh. "Just try not to blow yourself up, okay?"

Megamind smiled. "Okay, but I doubt that would even happen. I am a super genius you know."

"Oh, and I suppose those other inventions that blew up in your face were just a warranty problem," said Roxanne, still smirking.

"Actually, I believe most of my inventions blew up thanks to a certain goody-two-shoes with heat vision," retorted Megamind. Roxanne laughed again.

"You still call him that?" she said.

"Well, 'Music Man' doesn't really suit him," said Megamind, "that and I suppose old habits die hard."

"Well keep this in mind," said Roxanne, enjoying this conversation, "blow yourself up, and I might just have to go back to a certain goody-two-shoes."

"You wouldn't," said Megamind, with just a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh of course not," Roxanne said with a serious face. Megamind gave a silent sigh of relief. "I would go date Hal."

"Temptress." Roxanne laughed, and Megamind smiled. He loved her laugh. He had only started hearing her laugh when he was disguised as Bernard, and wished he could've heard it before then. Just the sound of her laugh could brighten up his mood. He wanted to give her a quick kiss, but decided against it, in case one of his parents saw them.

"Well, um, I guess we should be getting to sleep," said Megamind, after Roxanne had stopped laughing.

"Oh, yeah, right," said Roxanne, disappointed their fun converation had to end. After a quick awkward moment, the two said goodnight, and went to bed, wondering what the next day would bring, and what would (or could) happen on this new, blue planet.

**Okay, hope you like that chapter, and I hope everything seemed right (no one OOC, good descriptions, ect). I've been working on this chapter for like five days, so I hope it's good. If the story is still a little slow, I promise next chapter will be better. We'll get to see a little more of Roxanne (sorry if I've been neglecting her in the story), see more of Azullon, and see how Megamind gets along with some of his kind (and yes, Wanod will be appearing again). See you in the next chapter, and please review (it's what makes zulu berries so sweet!)**

**Also, here are some Azullon translations. **

**_Rendi sis Versedo- _Dinner is served**

**_emocom inu- _Come in**

**Expect more Azullon language lessons in future chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

He could feel himself start to wake. Any minute now, he would smell whatever Minion was cooking for breakfast, and he would hear brainbots come near the couch he slept on. Slowly, he opened his bright, green eyes.

This wasn't the lair. Then he remembered. He was on Azullon.

Megamind felt silly for forgetting, especially since he considered himself a genius. Slowly, the blue alien sat up in bed, and glanced out the window next to his bed. The stars were still out, but you could see the sun start to appear, it's light glazing over the blue planet.

A soft knock at the metal door interrupted his thoughts. "Ouwan, are you awake?" his mother asked.

"Yes," said Megamind, "I just woke up."

"Good, you can join us for _reakbra_," said Lactea, "Your friend, RocksAnn is already at the table."

That got Megamind really awake. He always liked seeing his girlfriend, and if he was going to be seperated from her for most of the day, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her this morning.

Quickly, Megamind jumped out of bed... and ended up tripping on the blankets. "Ow," he said, nonchalantly as he picked himself up. Thank goodness the door was closed. After putting the blankets back on the bed where they belonged, he put on his regular black and blue jumpsuit, but decided it would be best to leave the cape and spikes at home. He slipped on his baby seal leather boots, and left his room.

"_Gua dinla_, Ouwan," said his father when he saw Megamind. Orion was sitting at the table, drinking a mug filled with purplish liquid. Lactea was loading dishes into the dish washer, and Roxanne was enjoying a bowl of what looked like blue oatmeal.

"Um, Gua ding la to you too, Dad," said Megamind. He would definitely have to have Minion pick up an Azullon dictionary for him sometime. Speaking of the fish, where was he?

"Minion went out for a swim in the lake," said Lactea, not even bothering to look up from the dishes.

Right. Mind reading powers. "Thanks Mom," said Megamind as he sat down at the table. Roxanne gave him a smile, and Megamind smiled back.

"Why don't you two go outside and pick some of the halpa fruit from the tree in the backyard," said Lactea, "I'd like to bake a special dessert tonight. It is after all, your first full day on Azullon.

"Um, okay," said Megamind as he and Roxanne stood up. They walked outside together and found the tree, which was blooming with redish-purplish fruit.

"I guess those are halpa fruit," said Roxanne.

"I just hope they're as good as those zulu berries," said Megamind as he plucked a fruit from the branch. "So, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, and you?" replied Roxanne.

"Fine," said Megamind. "But, I think I may miss the old couch I sleep on," he joked. Roxanne laughed.

"I think you'll survive," she said, as she placed another halpa fruit in the small pile she had started making. But at that moment, she thought she heard whispers.

"Um, Roxanne," said Megamind, "I think we have company." Roxanne looked up and saw two Azullon girls staring at them. They only looked about seven years old. They both had bald heads, but one had a pink flower behind her ear. Both were wearing jumpsuits, one was pink and white, the other blue and purple. They looked a little frightened, as if they had just been caught spying.

But Roxanne didn't really mind. "Hello," she said to the girls. They both gave a small wave. Then they started whispering to each other in Azullon.

"_I tikna wosho si cofo Earth."_

_"Woh dida wosho tega ere?"_

_"I Dina kno. Wosho si pretala. Sulda we klato wosho?"_

_"Bata, Uma stold butu klato ratnads."_

Roxanne looked down at her pile of fruit and picked up two halpa fruit. "You don't think your parents will mind, right?" said Roxanne. She then walked over to the girls and held out the fruit. The girls looked a little surprised. "Go on," she said. The girls smiled and took the fruit.

"_Knath yo_," they both said before biting into the fruit and walking away.

"That was nice of you," Megamind commented as he walked over to Roxanne.

"They looked a little frightened," said Roxanne, "I wanted them to know they could trust me. Besides, I think there's more than enough fruit left to make a dessert."

"It was still nice of you," said Megamind. He loved how caring she could be. Feeling a little daring, he took Roxanne's hand. He saw a smile appear on her face. He started to lean over and give her a small kiss when...

"Ouwan!"

The two jumped away from each other as if they were teenagers getting caught kissing in the hallways. They both turned around and saw Orion, but he didn't look mad or shocked or anything. "Are you ready to go to the inventors building?"

"Um, yes," Megamind said. He quickly picked some of the halpa fruit off the ground. "Just let me take these inside." He then turned to Roxanne. "I'll talk to you later," he said before he headed towards the house.

Roxanne gave a small sigh. "Okay," she said, before he was out of earshot. She wished they could just tell his parents about 'them'. But this is his first day on Azullon, Roxanne told herself, you don't want it to be his last just because you wanted to kiss. So, she decided to stay silent. Besides, look on the bright side she thought, now she had the whole day to explore Azullon.

()()()()()()()

The streets weren't too full, most of the planet's citizens were probably at work. She saw most of the adults walking to the tall, steel buildings that seemed to surround her. She also saw a group of kids playing what looked like tag.

"Guess today's not a school day," she said as she passed the children.

As she continued walking, she noticed a few of the blue people stop and stare at her, as if she was wearing some outrageous fashion. Like when she and Megamind met Lactea and Orion for the first time, she felt very out of place. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Megamind may have felt at least once in his life.

Roxanne looked up at the street sign. It just looked like a bunch of random letters. She wished she could find a book store, or even a magazine stand. That would at least keep her busy until Megamind came home. A blue man in a black and white jumpsuit walked in front of her. "Excuse me," she said, getting his attention, "could you tell me if there's a book store somewhere near here?"

"Uh," said the man, trying to remember the words, "Sor rie, late for work. Good bye." And with that he walked off, leaving a frusterated Roxanne.

It's okay, she thought, you can just go back to the house and ask for directions from Lactea. She turned around and paused. Was it turn left or go up? There were so many different paths that weaved between each other and the buildings, it was hard telling where to go. That and every building practically looked the same: Tall, steel, gray with dome roofs. Finally, after three minutes of trying to figure out which way to go, she gave a heavy sigh.

I'm totally lost.

"You are lost?" Roxanne quickly turned around, and saw an Azullon. She was female, looked about twenty years old, and she was very skinny and tall. On Earth, she could probably be a dancer. She was wearing a pale green jumpsuit with wire glasses.

"Yes, how did you...?" Then Roxanne remembered. Mind reading powers. Right.

"I am sorry, it was rude of me to read your mind without asking," said the Azullon, "it is just, you looked lost."

"I am," said Roxanne, smiling and taking it in good humor, "but maybe you can help me. I'm trying to find a book store."

"I can show you to the library," said the Azullon, smiling, "By the way, my name is Kela."

"I'm..." Roxanne thought for a minute. "Roxie."

"Roxie?" Kela said, pronoucing it perfectly, "Strange name, but still good."

"Thanks, I like your name too," said Roxanne. smiled.

"I will show you to the library, and maybe you can tell me a little about Earth. I have been interested in learning about it ever since I have heard about it."

"Sure, and maybe you can tell me a little about your planet," replied Roxanne. The Azullon smiled. They could both tell they would be good friends.

()()()()()()()

The large metal doors opened, and Orion walked in the room with Megamind following.

"So this is the young inventors room?" said Megamind, looking around. The room was metal with only about four Azullons in it, who only looked about twenty years old and were all working on something. There was also a table in the middle scattered with tools, wires, screws and even a robotic arm.

"Yes, you can show your inventions here, Ouwan," said Orion, "and perhaps even build something new."

The four young men looked up from their work. "Good luck son," said Orion before he stepped out of the door and closed it. Megamind turned to the four young men and gave a small nervous smile. Suddenly, he felt as if he was bach in 'shool'.

"Um, hello," he said, giving a small wave.

"Hello," said an Azullon, who was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit. He looked at Megamind for a moment. "You are the one who was sent to Earth, right?"

Guess news gets around fast on this planet, Megamind thought. "Yes, but you can call me Megamind. Or Ouwan. Whatever works best for you."

The Azullon smiled. "Okay Ouwan, I'm Kthar."

Megamind was about to reply when another door opened. "_Kao mosho, leta ceo...". _Megamind turned and saw Wanod.

"Oh, you're here?" Wanod asked, raising an eyebrow, as if Megamind didn't belong here.

"Yes, I was hoping I could show some of my inventions," said Megamind, slightly glaring at the alien, "and maybe see some Azullon technology."

"Okay, so show us, what _have _you invented?" Wanod asked, as if challenging him.

"Well, here's one of my earliest inventions," said Megamind as he pulled out his dehydrator.

"A lazer?" said Wanod.

"We already have three thousand types of lazers, Ouwan," said Kthar.

"Well, a lazer is just one of it's settings," said Megamind, "but most of the time, it stays on it's primary setting: Dehydrate." He looked over at Wanod. "That means 'take away water'."

"I know what 'dehydrate' means," said Wanod, glaring at Megamind, "so, how exactly does this 'dehydrator' work?"

"Simple, I point it at anything, shoot, and the gun sucks out the water in any object," Megamind explained, "shrinking the object to the size of a small cube. It's useful for capturing criminals, or packing a lot of things into one small area."

"This all sounds impossible to me," said Wanod.

"Well it's not," said Megamind in an annoyed tone, "It's one hundred percent possible. Would you like a demonstration?" Wanod raised an eyebrow again. Okay, _maybe _he shouldn't have made that sound like a threat.

"Or maybe I can just look at it myself," said Wanod, grabbing the gun.

"Or maybe I can just show you myself," said Megamind, pulling the gun towards him.

"I think I am capable of handling a 'dehydrator'," said Wanod, pulling back.

"But it's _my _dehydrator," said Megamind, who was really getting ticked off. Who did this guy think he was? He was worse than the Warden. Just then, Wanof accidentally pulled the trigger, and shot out a stream of blue energy. It ricocheted off the metal walls, and in a flash, Wanod was gone.

And one small, sparkling blue cube stood in his place.

The four Azullons stared at the cube, then at Megamind, who was frozen in place with the gun in his hands. This cannot be good, he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I just need some water," said Megamind, finally finding his voice, "or any liquid for that matter."

One of the Azullons, who was wearing a teal jumpsuit and thick glasses, picked a thermos off the cold, metal floor and handed it to Megamind. The alien quickly took off the cap and poured a little bit of the water on the cube. In a flash of blue light, Wanod re appeared. He careened as he tried to regain his stance and looked dizzy, but that was normal for any victim of dehydration. But when he saw Megamind, his face filled with anger. Megamind quickly gave a nervous smile, and wondered how the prisons were on Azullon.

But before Wanod could even start yelling, the other four Azullons started talking excitedly.

"He's completely unharmed and exactly the same as before," said Kthar.

"It's just like you said," said the Azullon with the glasses, "this is unbelievable. You must show us the blueprints for it."

Megamind glanced over at Wanod and smirked. He was still glaring, but it didn't matter. The Azullons loved his invention, and even though it was certain he would never admit it, Megamind could see that he was a little impressed with the dehydrator, and maybe even a little jealous. And Megamind couldn't be happier.

"Did you bring anymore inventions with you, Ouwan?" Kthar asked. Megamind smiled.

"I'm glad you asked."

()()()()()()()()

"You _dehydrated _him!"

"On accident!" said Megamind, trying to defend himself, "besides, it was his fault he got himself dehydrated. I told him to let me do the demonstrating."

Roxanne just rolled her eyes. "You could've gotten thrown in jail if they thought you killed him."

"I know, but luckily Azullons don't jump to conclusions like humans... no offense."

"None taken," said Roxanne. The two were sitting by the lake, telling each other about their day. Both of them had good days. Roxanne and Kela went to the library, and told each other about their respective planets. Kela was a nice friend, she reminded Roxanne of a few of the college intern girls from her work. She even managed to learn a little Azullon, and borrowed a Azullon to English, English to Azullon dictionary from the library.

"So what happened next, Sir?" Minion asked from below them, floating in the cool, clear lake water.

"Well, after I assured them there was no harm in getting dehydrated, other than the dizziness, they were all impressed," said Megamind, smiling proudly, "After that I showed them the holographic watch and the designs for the Robo Walker 3.0."

"I'm proud of you, Sir," said Minion, smiling at his friend.

"Wait, what makes this robowalker different from your other one?" Roxanne asked.

"This one will be less bulky and can travel faster," explained Megamind.

"He's also going to try to make it be able to transform into a sportscar so he can use it to take you on da..."

"Minion!"

"Oops, sorry Sir," Minion said. Megamind mentally facepalmed.

"A sports car huh, might be a nice change from the invisible car," said Roxanne. She looked up at the horizon. "So, you really like it here?"

"Yeah, it feels like home," said Megamind, "it feels like I'm supposed to be here."

"That's good, it's good to have a home away from home," said Roxanne, resting her head on Megamind's unspiked shoulder. Megamind thought he could just a little bit of sadness in her voice, but she looked happy, so he decided not to say anything. He just wanted to enjoy the peaceful silence, his gloved fingers entwined between hers.

Megamind looked up at the wide space above them, the stars sparkling and winking at him. It's true, he felt at home here. Sure, the citizens of Metro City had accepted him, but these people were like him. He didn't stand out, and he wasn't the only one with a bald, blue head. His parents were here, there were other inventors here, and he wasn't sure if he could ever get tired of seeing the stars 24/7 here.

But he didn't want to love this planet. That would just make it so much harder in two weeks when it was time to go back to Earth. But one thought, one question kept poking his mind, as if forcing him to think of an answer.

Would he want to leave Azullon? Would he leave?

**Please review. Also, sorry if I've been ignoring MegamindxRoxanne. I promise the next chapter will be filled with this pairing. Also, here's some more Azullon lessons. **

**_reakbra- _Breakfast, _Gua dinla- _Good day/morning**

**_I tikna wosho si cofo Earth.- _I think she is from Earth**

**_Woh dida wosho tega ere?- _How did she get here?**

**_I Dina kno. Wosho si pretala. Sulda we klato wosho?- _I don't know. She is pretty. Should we talk to her?**

**_Bata, Uma stold butu klato ratnads._- No, Mom told us not to talk to strangers. **

**_Kao mosho, leta ceo...- _Okay men, let's see... (the rest of the line would've been "what you have invented so far.")**

**_Knath yo _****(thank you) for reading, and don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, really sorry about the longer-than-usual wait for an update. I had a little trouble writing this chapter (at one point I just had to delete it all and start over), and then our internet went out for three days. But here it it, and just as I promised, there is MegamindxRoxanne fluff in here. Yay! :) Please review. **

**FYI: The chapter titles are back! I've forgotten them the last few chapters. But here they are again. **

**Chapter 7- Date Night**

Minion picked up one of the dozens of pinalas, a neon green vegetable that almost looked like directional arrow if you squinted enough. It looked ripe, and it didn't smell rotten, so he put it in his bag. Just before he picked up another pinala, the alien fish heard the sound of leather boot feet running up behind him. Minion turned his fishh body around and smilied at his master.

"Did you get it, Sir?" Minion asked, turning his robot body around as he spoke.

"Yes I did, Minion," Megamind replied, holding up the small, gray bag in his hand. "You do think she'll like it, right?"

Minion gave his master and friend a warm smile. While Megamind had a big ego sometimes (or maybe, most of the time), sometimes he just need a little reassurance. "She'll love it, Sir, I'm sure of it."

Megamind smiled. "And how many more days?"

"Five days, Sir."

"Excellent." Megamind then looked at Minion's bag, which was filled almost to the brim with Azullon fruits, vegetables and spices. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just getting some ingredients," replied Minion as he got out his wallet, "I've been looking at some of Lactea's Azullon cookbooks, and there are some recipes I'd like to try." The blue alien just gave him a look. "What?"

"I think you wore that 'space step-mother' outfit a little too long, Minion." Minion just ignored the commrnt and paid for the ingredients.

"Okay, let's go," said Megamind. He took a quick glance around the steel city. "This way."

"Uh, Sir, don't you mean _this_ way?" said Minion, gesturing in the opposite direction.

"Right," said Megamind, "Of course, that's what I meant."

"Of course you did, Sir." Even with his good memory, Megamind sometimes got lost in the maze of ubiquitous buildings and intertwining paths.

As the two friends walked towards their temporary home, Megamind stopped. "Minion, what does this sign say?"

Minion turned back around and looked at the electronic sign that was written in Azullon. "It's a flyer. It says 'Tonight, Crystal Festival. All Azullons welcome. The festival will be at the Azullon caverns.' Sounds like fun."

"And it sounds like a perfect date," said Megamind, his emerald eyes lighting up with inspiration. It would be a perfect thing for him and Roxanne to do. Quickly, he turned and started to break into a run. It was a perfect plan, now all he had to do was ask Roxanne to the festival.

"Wait for me, Sir!" Minion shouted, trying to keep up with the quick alien, and attracting a lot of Azullons' attention along the way.

()()()()()()()

"You sure this is the place?"

"Well, it is the only cavern close to the city."

Roxanne had agreed to go to the festival with Megamind. It was only the two of them standing outside the big, dark cavern entrance. Megamind's parents decided to stay in, and Minion had new recipes to try. But it was fine with both of them, it was nice to get some private time together. And even though it looked like they were the only ones that showed up to the 'festival', Megamind was determined to show Roxanne a good time.

"Well Ms. Ritchi," said Megamind, smiling and offering his hand, "Shall we?" Roxanne smiled back and took Megamind's gloved hand.

"We shall," the brunette replied, and the two walked into the caverns.

It was dark, totally pitch black. If they weren't holding hands before, they would've started to now. A couple of times, they stumbled over stray rocks or animal burrows. Megamind actually tripped over a rock, but luckily, he wasn't hurt. The two were about to turn around and go back when Roxanne noticed something in the corner of her eye.

"Wait," she said. She let go of Megamind's hand and walked towards the underground wall. She searched the wall with her eyes until she had spotted what she was looking for: A small, green crystal, just a few feet away.

Putting her hand along the wall to guide her, Roxanne made her way to the crystal and picked it up. When she did, she felt the underground wall start to curve, as if they were in a big hallway. "This way," she said to Megamind.

"Wait, how do you... Roxanne?" Megamind quickly ran forward. After a few more minutes of walking, they could both start to see more crystals, illuminating the way like torches in a dungeon. Megamind could now see the silloette of Roxanne.

As the two continued walking, they could hear music and people talking. Finally, when it looked like they were going to hit a dead end, they saw the entrance to the festival. "Wow," they both said, just to put it simply.

The room in the cave was huge, big enough to hold hundreds of Azullons, which it probably did. There were now lights at all, the room was lighted by thousands of crystals on the underground ceiling. There were five Azullons playing silver instruments that looked a little like a few of the brass and string instruments from Earth. Some Azullons were dancing, while others were just enjoying each other's company. Azullon children were playing games with each other and sharing candy or treats from the snack table, which was covered in baked sweets and zulu berries.

"Looks like a fun party, huh?" said Roxanne.

"Yes, very fun," said Megamind, glancing over at his date. He had to do a double take, she looked absolutely amazing in the light of the crystals. The silver dress she had bought in one of the Azullon boutiques framed her figure nicely, and her ocean blue eyes seemed to just sparkle like saphires. Megamind probably would've kept staring if not for his thoughts getting interrupted by a voice.

"Roxie."

Megamind looked and saw and Azullon woman in a teal dress walking over to them. It was Kela. "I'm glad you could make it to the festival, Roxie," she said, smiling at her Earth friend.

"Thanks Kela," replied Roxanne, "Oh, by the way, this is Ouwan, my boyfriend I told you about."

"Call me Megamind," Megamind said to Kela politiely.

"Ollo Megamind," said Kela, "Nice to meet you." She then turned back to Roxanne. "Roxie, would you like to try the crystias? They are only served at the festival, and they are quite deal-ish-us."

"Sure," said Roxanne. "Be right back," she said to Megamind. She then followed Kela to the tables, leaving Megamind alone. But he didn't really mind, it was a party after all. There were plenty of people to talk to, even if he only knew about ten percent of them.

Megamind was going to walk over to where he saw his fellow inventors when five Azullon children ran in front of him, they were playing a game. Megamind smiled at them.

"Ollo," he said to the kids. They looked up at him, curious at the sight of him. One of the little girls lifted up Megamind's cape, wondering why this man was wearing what looked like a thin blanket around his neck. "Yes, that's my cape," Megamind said to the girl. Then, one of the boys saw Megamind's dehydrator and tried to grab it. Luckily, Megamind noticed right away.

"No! No, don't touch, no touch," he said as if he were talking to one of his brainbots. The boy didn't look too happy, but he quickly forgot about it. He said something in Azullon to one of the girls, tapped her on the shoulder, and then ran off with the other children running after him.

"Huh," Megamind said to himself. They were just like the Earth children he had seen playing at his old shool, or the children he would see at the playground before they would run off to escape another Megamind/Metroman fight. Now that he thought about it, Azullon was very similar to Earth. The people, the buildings, nearly everything. So why did he still have that sickness that made him long for home. This was his home, right?

Just then, Megamind felt someone tap his spikey shoulder. Thinking it was Roxanne, he quickly turned around. But instead of seeing Roxanne, he saw a female Azullon with gray eyes and was wearing a violet dress. She looked about nineteen, and was smiling at him. "Oh," he said to the girl, "Ollo."

The girl giggled and grabbed Megamind's hand. "_Dluwo yo kolo cedsea?" _Megamind only recognized one word in that sentence: Cedsea, which meant 'dance'.

"Um, actually, I'm saving a dance for..." Megamind tried to say, but ther girl just ignored him and pulled him onto the dance floor. The band was playing a fast song, and Megamind could barely keep up. Flustered by the fact that he wasn't used to dancing with a partner and that the girl was basically flinging him around, he felt like a puppet, dancing around having absolutely no control of himself.

He hoped Roxanne wasn't watching for two reasons: He wasn't sure how she would react to him dancing with another woman, and he definitely didn't want her to see him dancing _this _badly.

Finally, after two and a half minutes (Megamind counnted), the song ended. Quickly, he backed away from the girl. "Um, I'm going to get a drink," Megamind said quickly before practically running over to the drink table. When he got there, he gave a relieved sigh and took a long drink from what looked like a cup filled with green punch.

"Looked like you were having fun out there," said a voice from behind him.

Megamind swallowed his drink and coughed a few times before turning around and seeing a smirking Roxanne. "Oh! Um..." Megamind could feel himself start to turn purple. "There was a communications _air-roar, _and, uh..."

Roxanne smiled. "I think you mean 'error'."

"Right."

"How's the punch?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, it's great," said Megamind, quickly recomposing himself, "Very thirst k-wrenching." Roxanne picked up a cup and took a sip.

"It is good, it kind of tastes like apple juice," stated Roxanne. The two quietly finished their drinks before Roxanne spoke up again. "Would you, like to dance a little?" she asked, gesturing to the dancing area.

"With you?" Roxanne gave him a look. "Because that would be great!" Megamind quickly added.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, took his hand, and led him to the dance floor just as the band finished their song. The band started a new song, this time it had a slower tempo than the songs before it. Everyone started to dance, except for Megamind and Roxanne, who stood still.

Megamind panicked a little. He knew how to dance (greatly he might add), but that was to rock and pop music. He had no experience dancing to slow music, much less how to slow dance with a partner.

"What's wrong, you don't know how to slow dance?" Roxanne asked.

"I know how to dance," Megamind said in defense, "Just not to this _party-cooler_ style of music."

"Well, why don't I show you?" asked Roxanne. She slowly started to move, pulling Megamind along with her. They started dancing a waltz. Megamind was quickly able to learn the steps, and smiled each time he got one right.

"You dance pretty light for someone who always wears baby seal leather boots," commented Roxanne.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult," said Megamind, causing Roxanne to laugh again.

"Compliment," said Roxanne.

"Good," said Megamind, smiling, "You're pretty good at dancing lightly too." That sounded weird, Megamind thought to himself.

"Pretty good?" said Roxanne, pretending to be insulted.

"Okay, _really _good," said Megamind honestly. The two moved a little closer together and stayed that way for the rest of the song.

()()()()()()()()

"Well, I'd say it's been a pretty fun party so far."

Megamind and Roxanne were sitting in a small room in the caverns. While there was only one big room in the caverns, it connected to many little rooms in case people needed some privacy. The party had started to wind down a bit, so the two of them decided to find someplace to sit and talk.

"Yes, it was fun," agreed Megamind, "The 2nd best party I've ever been to."

"2nd best?" asked Roxanne.

"Well, the museum grand-opening party was a lot of fun," explained Megamind.

Roxanne thought for a minute. "Megamind, how many parties have you been to?"

"Not counting Metro Man's parties that I crashed, two," Megamind stated, "No wait, three. Minion threw me one after we moved into City Hall. But the only people there were me and Minion, so I guess it doesn't really count."

Roxanne couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her boyfriend. She would definitely have to take him to a few parties when they got back to Earth. Just as long as they weren't too wild. She didn't know how alcohol effected Megamind, but she didn't think it would be wise to find out. That, and drunken super heroes/former super villains didn't make the best publicity.

"What time is it?" Roxanne asked. Megamind took out his cell phone.

"On Earth, almost eleven o'clock," replied Megamind.

"It feels like midnight," commented Roxanne.

Since they were sitting on a flat rock, Roxanne decided it wouldn't hurt just to lay down just for a moment or two. When she did, Megamind laid down as well. When he did, they heard the sound of metal on rock.

Megamind quickly sat up and took something out of his pocket, but turned away so Roxanne couldn't see it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's nothing," Megamind lied as he examined the object. After seeing that it wasn't damaged, he gave a relieved sigh. But before he could put it back in his pockey, Roxanne tried to get a look at it.

Quickly, the alien stood up and tried to hide the object, but Roxanne was quick, and grabbed the object when it slipped from Megamind's hands.

She held it up to the light of the crystals. "A necklace?" she said. It was a shiny blue oval attatched to a silver neck chain.

"It's more than just a necklace," said Megamind, a little insulted, "I've been working with the holographic technology on this planet during lunch breaks. Touch the center of it."

Roxanne put the blue oval in her palm and pressed on it with her thumb, as if it were a button. The oval started to open up in the center, and after there was a marble size hole in the oval, a blue light shot out of it, projecting a picture of Roxanne. She couldn't help but open her mouth in surprise.

"Touch the sides of it," Megamind said, almost giddy with excitement. Roxanne touched the sides, and the necklace flipped through the holographic pictures like a digital picture frame. There were pictures of her, her and Megamind, and Metro City. "I put the pictures from my phone into the necklace, and I added pictures of Metrosity on there in case you were getting home sickness."

Well now I'm feeling homesick, thought Roxanne, but she still loved the necklace. "And you made this for me?"

"Yep," Megamind said proudly, "I was going to give it to you for Chris Mass." Roxanne had nearly forgotten about Christmas.

"And of course, I ruined the surprise," said Roxanne, now annoyed with herself.

"It doesn't really matter," said Megamind, "Just as long as you like it. You do like it, right?"

Roxanne smiled and kissed her blue boyfriend on the cheek. "I love it," she said. She then put the necklace around her neck. Megamind opened his mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closed it. "What?"

"Nothing," said Megamind, giving a small smile, "Just that you look perfect."

The two scooted a little closer to each other and leaned on each other. They both heard slow, peaceful music echoing through the halls that led to the big room.

"Would you like to dance one more time before the party's over?" Megamind asked. Roxanne smiled.

"With you?" she replied. She laughed and took Megamind's hand. "Because I would love to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep em' coming guys, hopefully I'll finish this story up before the new year for you all. Anyway, let's get started shall we? Also, sorry if this chapter's shorter than usual, it's more of an introduction chapter to two of the conflicts/drama coming up. Again, sorry. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Chapter 8- Choices to be Made**

It was breakfast time, but Roxanne couldn't help but look at her new necklace one more time. All these new gadgets, people and experiences on this planet and Megamind was still thinking of her. A girl couldn't help but feel flattered.

"That is a lovely necklace, Rocksann," said Lactea as she set a dish of berka fruit on the table, just one more kind of fruit on Azullon, although they tasted like corn (go figure).

"Thank you, Megamind gave it to me," Roxanne said before she could stop herself.

"He did?" Lactea asked with curiosity.

"Um, yes," said Roxanne, thinking on her feet, "it's an early Christmas present."

"Ah yes, Chris-Mass is always such a nice Earth holiday," said Lactea smiling, "I'm glad you and Ouwan are such good friends."

"Yeah, friends," Roxanne said smiling as she looked at the necklace once more before turning her attention back to her breakfast. Lactea glanced at the clock and scowled.

"Ouwan, Orion, you are late for breakfast," Lactea called.

"But Moooom, Dad and I are working on something!" Megamind called back. Roxanne couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We'll be in there in _fawe monitis, _my darling," said Orion. Lactea rolled her eyes and looked at Roxanne.

"I don't suppose you have any tricks I can use to get my son and husband away from their inventions, do you?" Lactea asked jokingly. They both laughed, and Lactea sat down to her own breakfast just as her husband and son walked in the room.

"_Gua dinla _Lactea, Rocksann," said Orion as he and Megamind sat down at the table.

"Good morning," replied Roxanne cheerfully.

"So, what were you two working on?" Lactea asked.

"We were able to get an Azullon computer's signal strong enough to connect to the internet signal from Earth," replied Megamind, "we were able to finally build a big enough satellite for it, and in the meantime, we created a computer program to translate English text into Azullon."

"How useful," Lactea complimented with a smile. Megamind beamed with pride like a kid who had just shown his parents an A+ he had gotten from school.

After breakfast was done and everyone helped clear the dishes, Megamind and Roxanne got dressed and ready for the day. Roxanne was meeting Kela at the bookstore, while Megamind was planning to hangout with Minion at the pond since both he and his father had the day off from inventing (at least for work purposes).

"Okay," said Megamind looking at himself in the mirror, "Ready." He looked down at his bare, blue feet. "I just need to find my boots." As the alien walked through the metal house (which by the way had REALLY cold floors, especially for someone with bare feet) looking for his custom baby seal leather boots, he couldn't help but hear his parents talking in the kitchen.

"Ouwan has become quite the young man," said Lactea.

"Quite the inventor as well," said Orion as he tinkered with the computer, putting on the last finishing touches.

Megamind smiled, but then frowned at himself. What am I doing, I shouldn't be eavesdropping on my parents, he thought to himself. But it's not like they're saying anything secretive. It's not like it's hurting anyone. Quietly, Megamind pressed his head to the wall and listened.

"I cannot believe that it has been twenty-four years since we sent him off," Lactea said absentmindedly. Orion gave a small chuckle.

"The way he fits in around here you'd think he has been here all his life," replied Orion.

"Yes," said Lactea, in a bit of a saddened tone, "but it is too bad he can't stay here. It will probably be another month or two before we see him again, what with the busy life of a city protector."

"I know it will be difficult," said Orion, "but he's a grown man, with his own life on Earth."

"I know, I just can't help but wish more of his life was here, with us," said Lactea.

Megamind gave a silent sigh and walked away from the wall. He glanced down the second hallway and saw that his boots were by the backdoor (how they got there he had no idea). He put them on, and then went out the backdoor.

Lactea decided to go out to the market for a few hours, and went out the front door. That left Orion plenty of time to test out the satellite. He clicked on the Earth icon, and after a few minutes, the FoxNews homepage was up. "_Ecelenlata," _Orion said happily. He clicked on one of the toolbar icons and went to the search engine known as 'Goog-al'. He had used this many times before on Earth when he had the computer resources available. The alien thought for a moment, and then typed in 'Megamind' in the search engine.

While he and his son had been spending some time together, there were still a lot of things Orion didn't know about Megamind. Maybe the internet would give him some good conversation starters...

()()()()()()

Megamind trudged his way to the lake and sat down by the edges on the water. The water was so clear, he could see the fish swimming beneath it. Most were small, about half the size of Minion, and were red, blue, and at times the occasional yellow and purple fish. But no Minion.

Megamind was sure his fishy friend was here, his robot body was parked on the other side of the lake and the door on top of the dome was open so that Minion could jump out. "Where is he?" the alien muttered to himself.

"Sir?" Megamind gave a startled cry and then saw that it was only Minion, half submerged in the water.

"Great, now I have you sneaking up on me as well?"

"Sorry Sir," said Minion, "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ha, frighten? No offense but it'll take a lot more than those sharp teeth of yours to frighten me," boasted Megamind. Minion just rolled his eyes.

"So, what are you doing here, Sir?" Megamind became silent for a moment.

"Minion, would you rather stay here or on Earth?" Megamind finally asked. The fish thought for a moment.

"Well, the lakes here do feel a little more like home..." said Minion. Megamind gave a frusterated groan.

"I knew it!" he said, getting up from his grassly seat.

"Knew what, Sir?" asked Minion, getting concerned for his master.

"That you would want to stay here!" shouted Megamind, "now I'm disappointing you as well!"

"Sir?"

"I could choose to stay here, but then I would be leaving Metro City without a hero, not to mention Roxanne. And the brain bots, they get anxious when I've been in jail for only a few weeks!"

"Sir."

"But then if I choose to go back to Earth, my parents will miss me, and I'll miss them as well. I won't be able to see my new friends, and I would be passing up a lot of top notch technology. And now, _you _won't be happy as well if I choose..."

"Sir!" Megamind stopped his rambling and looked down at his minion. "Maybe you should just sit and calm down for a little..."

"Calm down?" Megamind repeated in disbelief, "Calm down! Minion, code: I don't know what to do!" The frusterated hero then sat down in the grass and sighed. "It seems like no matter what place I choose to be my permanent home, I'll be disappointing someone or giving something up."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you choose, Sir," said Minion, swimming up to his master, "both your parents and Ms. Ritchi will support your decision. I know I will, after all I have grown accustomed to swimming in the chlorine filled pools of Metro City."

Megamind smiled, and put his hand on the fish's head. "Thanks Minion."

"No problem, Sir," replied Minion. The two sat in silence for a moment. "Sir, what planet do _you _wish to be your home?"

Megamind thought for a moment. Both places had things he loved and people he cared for. Friends, family. Technology, fame. A whole new yet familiar world, or the familiar yet different place he had known all his life? He felt drawn towards both planets, and also felt as if he was being torn between the two.

"I honestly have no idea," Megamind said truthfully.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of some sort of decision, Sir," said Minion, "you always do."

"Yeah," replied Megamind, "I guess." It's true, he had always been able to think of some sort of solution to his problems, even while falling to his death. But this time, he wasn't really sure.

()()()()()()()

After eating lunch at a diner near the lakes, Megamind and Minion decided to head back to the house. Once they were inside, it seemed eerie and quiet.

"Hello?" Minion called out.

"Is anyone home?" Megamind said to no one in particular.

"Ouwan?"

That was the voice of Orion. Both friends stepped into the kitchen and saw Orion sitting at the kitchen table with his computer, although the screen was black, indicating that it was off. Orion looked calm, but also seemed a little off, almost _angry. _

"Hey, Dad," said Megamind, a little confused.

"Ollo Son," replied Orion. He then turned to Minion. "Minion, could you please leave us alone for a few minutes."

"Of course, I have some chores to do anyway," said Minion, even though he had no chores at all. He quickly left the room, trying to be quiet and ended up being clumsy and almost knocking over a table with his robot feet. When he was finally out of the room, it was just Megamind and Orion. The quiet awkwardness seemed to fill the room like poisonous gas, at least in Megamind's opinion.

"I was testing out the satellite," said Orion, "It worked quite well. I went to the Goog-al and typed in your superhero name."

"Oh, really," said Megamind, trying to sound like he knew what his father was talking about.

"I found quite a few newspaper articles, pictures, clips, an array of information," said Orion.

"Oh, um, find anything interesting?" Megamind asked.

"In fact, I did." Orion looked at Megamind straight in the eye. "Now son, tell me the truth: What's all this about you being a supervillain?"

**Code: Oh, this can not be good. Please review. Also, two things:**

**1: I'm not sure why I made FoxNews the homepage for Orion's computer, I just needed a random site. I'm pretty neutral about FoxNews, if you're not a big fan of it, don't flame me. **

**2: Translations:**

**_fawe monitis- _a few minutes**

**See you guys in the next chapter, and in case I don't update this week, Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I think the last chapter may have been the most reviewed yet. I really appriciate it guys, thanks :) Anyway, here's chapter 9 (no title since I can't think of one that's creative enough).**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty serious, and there probably won't be as many laughs as the last few chapters. Just giving you a heads up. **

The young alien's eyes widened. Did his father just ask him that? Maybe he didn't hear him correctly. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Megamind replied.

"Why are there so many articles on the computer saying that you were a supervillain?" Orion asked, "They're not true, are they Ouwan?"

Megamind opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't really know what to say. Lie, but then his father may not buy it. Tell the truth, that could lead to even a worse fate. So, like a little kid in trouble, Megamind just stood there silently.

"Ouwan?" said Orion, waiting for an answer.

"Um, what exactly did you read?" Megamind asked.

"Most of it was how you used your brainbots and other inventions on Metrosity, the place you said you protected. You also kidnapped you friend, Rocksann," replied Orion, his voice angry yet still calm, "But one article said that you _murdered_ someone."

"Murdered?" repeated Megamind, "but I didn't..." Then he remembered. Metro- er Music Man's little fake-his-own-death plan. "Oh, right." He definitely needed to have a talk with his 'friend' the next time he saw him (whether or not that talk involved dehydrating the musician for a week, he hadn't decided yet).

"I think I deserve an _exa-plantation, _Ouwan," said Orion, "Now."

Megamind didn't bother correcting his father on the pronounciation of 'explanation'. Instead, he just gave a reluctant sigh, grabbed a chair and sat down. "Okay," he said, "before I start, I need to know something. What did you say to me before I left Azullon?"

Orion raised an eyebrow, not knowing what this had to do with anything, but answered his son's question anyway. "I said that you were destined for greatness, Ouwan." Megamind gave a small smile and repeated the word in his head. Greatness. So _that _was his destiny, and it only took twelve years of fighting a man in tights to realize it.

"I didn't hear the last part of that, the closing of my pod cut you off," explained Megamind, "I knew I was destined for something, I just didn't know what. Unfortunately, I couldn't find out. I got shot into space and ran into another infant, but this one was in a gold rocket."

"Ah, he must've been from Jinseh, the nearest planet next to ours. Everyone born on that planet was given tremendous strength and power, but they were such hotheads, always trying to start a fight and only using strength. We usually just beat them with our technology or ignore them. But, we're talking about you, Ouwan."

"Right," said Megamind, "anyway, we were both flying towards Earth, and landed in the Metrosity area. I was about to land in this expensive looking mansion, but the golden boy's rocket hit mine and he ended up getting the mansion. I on the other hand landed in what would be my home, the Metrosity prison."

"Prison? What about your lair?" Orion asked.

"I didn't build it until..." Megamind stopped himself before he could say 'the fifteenth time I broke out of prison', and instead say, "until I was twenty-one."

"You would think the humans would send an infant someplace safe, someplace without criminals," Orion mumbled to himself.

"Actually, prison wasn't that bad. The prisoners became like my uncles, the warden became my, well Warden. There I could invent and play with whatever scrap metal the prison had, and of course I had Minion. When I was ten, I went sent to shool, the learning facilities on Earth."

"I know," said Orion, "so, what happened at shool?"

Megamind gave a short laugh. "Let's just say prison was better. It was there I met Mark, or Metro Boy as his fans and my classmates called him. He impressed everyone with his strength and other superpowers, even though he was just as much as an alien to Earth as I was. The other kids thought of me as 'weird' and a 'loser'. But I wanted to impress them like Mark, and maybe gain some new friends.

"Unfortunately, everytime I tried to show them what I was worth, show them an invention I thought was good or helpful, it would end in disaster. Every single time, Mark would look like the hero, the golden child, the perfect kid. I was made out to be the bad boy, and was sent to quiet time in the corner."

While Orion's expression stayed the same, inside he felt guilty, and wished his son could've had a better childhood.

"After a while, I started to think, maybe I was supposed to be bad. Everytime I would make something, it would end up being bad. I didn't know what my destiny was, but maybe being bad was it. So I started being the bad boy, and when I got older and Metro Boy became Metro Man, I became the villain."

Megamind looked down at his feet, ashamed to tell his father about his past. But while he couldn't change his past, maybe he could make it sound a little better than his father thought. "While you and Mom were on Earth, did you ever read any comic books?"

"We've heard of them, but we've never read them," replied Orion.

"Well, since the comic books were mostly about heroes fighting villains, I used them as reference material. I would create machines that would make people afraid and make them _think _they were in danger, but I never hurt anyone as a villain. In the comics, villains would only try to harm the hero. But since Metro Man had invinsibility, he often defeated me without breaking a sweat. To us, it was all a game, I would attack, he would defeat me, throw me in jail, and then I would break out after a few weeks and the same thing would happen. It became a routine, a job, and to be honest I never thought that would change."

"Where does your friend play a part in all this?" Orion asked.

"She played the 'damsel in distress' part, although she hardly played it well," Megamind said with a smile, remembering all the times he had kidnapped Roxanne, "She proved to be a challenge, always looking calm and acting like being kidnapped was no big deal. I think she found out right away I would never hurt her when I kidnapped her, much to my dismay at the time. After a while, I enjoyed seeing her, rather than just using her as bait." When he said this, Megamind couldn't help but blush a little. A supervillain having a crush on a hostage? It seemed ridiculous, at the time at least.

"Hmm. So, Megamind is your villain name?" Orion asked.

"Yes, but it's also my hero name," Megamind said, "and I'm glad it is, I have so many personalized things, it would be hard to throw them all away just because of a name change."

"So, how exactly did you become a hero?" asked Orion.

Megamind gladly told the story, starting at the opening of the Metro Man museum. He told about his death ray, and how it looked like Metro Man was dead. How he was on top of the world as a villain, but felt as if something was missing, something was wrong. He told his father about Bernard, dating Roxanne, the Create-a-new-hero plan, training Hal, all of that. While it was difficult to talk about, he told about Roxanne dumping him (he left out the kissing part) and Minion leaving. He told about how Hal became a villain, a real villain that would actually hurt or even kill people, and he was happy to tell his father that it turned out Metro Man was alive.

The whole time Megamind told his story, his father sat there and listened, asking questions every once in a while.

When Megamind got to the part when it was first thought that he might _have _to become the hero, he stopped talking to his father and was really just reminding himself how it happened (there were times he still couldn't believe it).

"I didn't know if I could be the hero, I had been the bad guy all my life," said Megamind, "I figured that there was no way I could stop Hal, so why even try. I went back to the prison and turned myself in, thinking it was the best thing for everyone. But then Roxanne got kidnapped by Hal. He sent me a video message, saying that he was going to kill Roxanne if I didn't come fight him."

Megamind paused for a minute, remembering the video. How genuinely scared Roxanne looked, how helpless he felt.

"It was then I realized, even if I wasn't the hero, I had to do something. All the mistakes I had made, I needed to correct them. I couldn't let the city, or Roxanne fall." Megamind let himself smile. "I was able to defeat Hal with the help of Minion and Roxanne. I had won, for real. That was honestly the happiest moment of my life.

"I had my friends back, the city had forgiven me for all my mistakes, and I had become what I wanted to be all along: A hero." Megamind gave a relieved sigh. "And that's pretty much what's happened up to the point you and Mom found me. " He looked up at his father, who's expression hadn't changed. "I was a villain, but I ended up being the hero." The alien looked down at the floor. "But I guess that doesn't matter."

"Actually, it does matter."

Megamind felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up at his father, who was giving him a small smile.

"So, you don't hate me?" Megamind asked.

"No," said Orion, still smiling, "Ouwan, everyone makes mistakes. You may have taken a few wrong paths, but you found your way back to your destiny."

"My destiny?" Megamind repeated.

"I said you were destined for greatness, didn't I?" said Orion. Megamind smile.

"Thanks Dad," said Megamind, glad his father was no longer angry at him. But then a thought hit him. "Um, are you going to tell Mom about me being a supervillain?"

"I don't think she needs to know, at least not now," said Orion. Megamind gave a silent sigh of relief. "After all, she only has you for four more days." Megamind frowned at that comment.

"Right," he said.

"Do you have anything else you want to talk about, Ouwan?" Orion asked. Megamind could've told him about his choice dilemma or dating Roxanne, but he decided one big talk was enough for one night.

"No, not right now," replied Megamind, "Um, I'm going to go see what Minion's up to."

"Alright," said Orion, smiling. Megamind smiled back, and left the room, practically running into the robot/gorrila/fish.

"Minion?" Megamind said to the nervous looking fish, "What are you...?"

"Um, I wasn't, I mean, oh dear," said Minion, practically blushing (if fish could blush), "Um, I'm going to go clean my tank." And with that, Minion quickly walked away as fast as his metal feet could go. Megamind just rolled his eyes.

()()((()())()

It was late, and nearly every Azullon was getting ready for bed. All except for the one in the spiked shoulder pads and cape.

Megamind was standing outside the steel house, just staring at Saturn. It was a beautiful planet, and even though he was thousands of miles away from it, it was if he was close enough to grab it's ring. But Megamind wasn't concentrating on the planet's beauty. He was trying to think of a decision.

He was grateful that his father had still accepted him despite his villianous history and that they connected like a father and son should, but he almost wished they didn't. It just made it that much harder to choose Earth over Azullon and his family.

"It's a beautiful planet isn't it?" said a female voice behind him. Megamind looked over and saw Roxanne, automatically making him smile.

"Yes, it is," replied Megamind as Roxanne stopped walking forward and stood next to the alien. Roxanne took one look at his blue face and could tell that Megamind was in deep thought.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Roxanne asked, hoping to stimulate some conversation.

"Well, I told my dad about me being a supervillain," said Megamind, nonchalantly. Roxanne gave him a look of surprise.

"And?"

"And, he was fine with it," said Megamind, "after I explained what happened with Hal." Roxanne gave a small nod.

"I knew that if they did find out, it would turn out fine," said Roxanne, "Your parents care about you, a lot."

"I know," said Megamind, as if he regretted it.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Megamind.

"Come on, you know you can't keep any secrets from a reporter, especially not me," Roxanne said jokingly. Megamind smiled.

"Temptress," he muttered. He gave a small sigh, and turned his attention back to the ringed planet. "Well, I was thinking, about maybe, staying on Azullon."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Roxanne looked down at the ground sadly. "But I also want to go back to Earth. Both planets feel like home, but I can only stay on one, the other I could visit maybe once a month, probably less than that."

Back to silence, this time for nearly a whole minute. "Megamind," said Roxanne, "just so you know, I'll support any decision you make, even if that decision is to stay on Azullon." Megamind's eyes met Roxanne's. "Just as long as you're happy," Roxanne said giving him a small smile, "And no matter what planet you decide to make your home, we'll still be able to see each other and visit."

Megamind smiled back. "Right." The two looked at Saturn for a few minutes in silence.

"Well, I think I'll head inside," said Roxanne, "Will you be alright out here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," said Megamind. Roxanne gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Megamind," she said before heading back into the house, leaving Megamind alone with his thoughts.

The alien stood out there for nearly an hour before he went back inside, his decision now made.

He just hoped it was the right one, but he supposed he would find out the next day.

**Okay, I really hope this chapter turned out okay for basically being a recap of the movie. Also yes, I know I'm evil for ending on another cliffhanger, but I have to keep you guys in suspense just a little. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in the next week or so. Tomorrow's my last day of school until 2011, so I should have plenty of time, I just need the inspiration *cough review cough*. **

**Anyway, happy holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope this chapter turns out good, the beginning of it was kinda hard to write. Hope you enjoy! **

"Sir, are you sure you're making the right decision?" Minion asked, "I mean it is a little sudden."

"Minion please don't try to change my mind," replied Megamind, "It'll just confuse me more. It took me forever just to make this decision."

Megamind and Minion were standing out in the metal hallway. Since Minion was his best friend, he was the first person Megamind told his decision to. He hadn't told Roxanne yet, and he was just about to tell his parents.

"Okay Sir," said Minion, "are you going to tell your parents now? Would you like me to leave the three of you alone?"

"If you don't mind," Megamind said. Minion nodded, and then turned to walk away. Even though he promised his master that he would support his choice, Minion couldn't help but feel a little saddened and disappointed at the choice.

Megamind walked into the kitchen, his parents were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. "Um, Mom, Dad?" the young alien said, getting their attention.

"Yes Ouwan?" Lactea asked, "what is it?"

"Um, I have something to tell you." Both parents raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Orion asked.

"No, no," said Megamind, taking a seat at the table, "it's just that, well..."

It was at that moment, Roxanne was walking by the kitchen. She stopped when she heard the tone of Megamind's voice. Even though she knew that it was long to listen in on such a private conversation, Roxanne just couldn't help herself.

"You know how much I've enjoyed staying here," said Megamind, "I've learned so much. This planet, it's incredible, and so are it's inventions. I've made friends here, who are inventors like me. The people here are like me, and of course I've enjoyed seeing both of you."

Both his parents smiled. "We're glad you enjoyed your stay here, Ouwan," said Lactea, "We hoped you would like Azullon."

"I do enjoy it, and that's why, I've decided to stay here, on Azullon," said Megamind.

Roxanne's heart dropped. Silence filled the room. Roxanne knew she had said that she would support Megamind's decision, but hearing him actually said it really brought a lot of depth to the situation.

"Are you sure of this, Ouwan?" Orion asked.

"Yes," Megamind said, "I belong here." There was a quick moment of silence. "I would have to stay here for a few weeks before I find, or build, my own place."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said Lactea, giving her son a small smile, "but what about your friend?"

"We'll still stay friends," said Megamind, "Hopefully."

_We will, _thought Roxanne, _there's no 'hopefully' about it. I'm not even sure if I could ever stop being friends with him._

"I'll figure out away to keep in touch with her," said Megamind, "after all, we do have the Earth internet satellite."

_We'll still keep in touch, _Roxanne thought, _probably with some big communication device you'll spend days inventing until it's perfect. _She gave a small, sad smile when she thought this. Then she remembered what was happening, and her smile disappeared.

No matter what happened, she promised herself not to get upset or mad at Megamind's choice. It was his choice. Asking him to change it because of her would be selfish.

"Well, I think before you do anything else, you should tell her your decision," suggested Lactea.

"I will," promised Megamind.

Roxanne left her position and headed back to her room, the first place Megamind would probably check for her.

()()()()()()

The metal room was dark and silent, except for the sound of the young hero sighing as he turned in his bed.

The day before, Megamind and Roxanne spent the whole day together. Just like she promised, Roxanne had been supportive when Megamind first told her his decision to stay on Azullon. After that, she had suggested spending the day together, since neither of them had any plans. Megamind was quick to agree.

The day had been fun, but to Megamind, it just felt as if something was holding him back and preventing from fully enjoying the day, just like something now was preventing him from getting a goodnight sleep.

After five more minutes of trying to sleep, Megamind finally gave up and got out of bed. He opened the window curtains and was practically blinded by the morning light.

Correction: Something _had _prevented him from getting a goodnight sleep.

Deciding to go simple, Megamind got on his black and blue jumpsuit and boots. I wonder if Roxanne's up yet, Megamind thought to himself. He walked to the guest room and knocked on the door. "Roxanne?" he said, but no answer. She must be still asleep, he thought as he walked to the kitchen.

When he got there, Megamind only saw his mother. No Orion, no Minion, which was strange to put it simply.

"_Gua dinla _Ouwan," Lactea stated before she took a sip from her glass of deep blue liquid.

"Gua dina, Mom," replied Megamind, taking a seat at the table. He casually rubbed his tired, green eyes.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lactea asked.

"No thanks, I'm not really that hungry," Megamind replied, "Um, where's Dad and Minion?"

"They're with Rocksann," replied Lactea. Megamind was wide awake now.

"Wait, Roxanne's not here either?" asked Megamind.

"No," said Lactea. She paused for a minute, and then understood why her son was so surprised. "Oh, I see she didn't tell you."

"Didn't tell me what?" Megamind asked, "Is Roxanne sick or something?"

"No, well, perhaps a little homesick," said Lactea, "She came to us saying that she would like to leave for Earth a few days early. Your father is piloting the rocket, and Yu said that he would come as well to get some things from your lair. I believe a few Azullons who want to live on Earth for a few months are leaving as well."

"Oh," Megamind said. 'She didn't want to say goodbye?', Megamind thought, feeling both surprised and saddened, 'Well, I suupose it is for the best.' It would've been hard for him to say goodbye to her anyway.

"So, I am sure you will be happy here, Ouwan," said Lactea.

"Yes, I will," replied Megamind, forcing a small smile. After all, he would be around his own kind, his family, and would have way more opportunities to invent here then on Earth. He wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb, and he wouldn't have to worry about some people still being afraid or leery of him. He would be happy here.

So, why wasn't he?

After another moment of silence passed, and Lactea sighed. "_Loofash Yebala," _she said. Megamind looked at her, confused. Unless he had misheard her, she had just said 'Foolish Boy' in Azullon.

"What?" Megamind asked.

"You are not happy here," said Lactea, "and do not lie saying that you are. Your thoughts speak the truth." Megamind then remembered that his mother could read his thoughts.

"I am happy here," said Megamind, "or at least I was."

"Well then, what has changed?" Lactea asked.

The only thing Megamind could think of that's changed was that he wasn't going back to Earth and...Roxanne. Sure, it's not like they broke up and they would be able to email each other, but he still missed her. And now, he would barely see her, her friendly smile, her sparkling blue eyes. He wouldn't hear her for a long time either, no jokes about how he could be so predictable or friendly chit-chat that would occur when it was just the two of them (or three of them if Minion was there). Megamind gave a silent sigh. He was a loofashy Yebalana or what ever his mother had said.

"You love her, Ouwan," said Lactea, "and she loves you." His mother stated this as if it was a fact of life.

"I know," Megamind muttered. But then he did a double take. "Wait, you knew!"

"Of course," Lactea said smiling, "you two are almost always thinking of each other. And even if I couldn't hear your thoughts, it was plain enough to see that your friendship with Rocksann was more than just a normal friendship."

"You could've told us that you knew," said Megamind.

"I know, but I thought it would be better to wait until you told me," replied Lactea, "which was about two minutes ago."

"So, you're not upset that I'm in love with a human?" Lactea just simply smiled at her son.

"Human, Azullon, it does not matter," said Lactea, "just as long as you are happy."

"Was," Megamind corrected, "I was happy."

"So why don't you go back to being happy?" Lactea asked, "You still have a choice, you always do."

Megamind thought for a moment. Most of the things he had enjoyed on Azullon, he had enjoyed with Roxanne. From sitting by the pond watching the sunset, to dancing in the crystal caverns. Even when he was inventing, he was still thinking of her, he still remembered her smile when she found the necklace he had made for her.

His mother was right, he did have a choice. And his choice, was Roxanne, on Earth. But wait, what about...?"

"You may not be living here, Ouwan," said Lactea, "but Azullon will _always _be your home, and we'll always be your parents, no matter where you choose to live." She then kissed her son on the cheek. Megamind smiled.

"Thanks Mom," he said to her, smiling. But as happy as this moment was, an unhappy thought hit Megamind like a punch in the face. The rocket, it was already gone, it was too late!

"No it is not," said Lactea, "it takes half an hour to prep the rocket." Lactea thought for a moment, and looked up at the clock. "You have ten minutes. You still might be able to make it before the rocket leaves, I'll call you a taxi."

"No wait, I've got a faster way!" said Megamind, "I can still make it." Megamind gave a quick hug to his mom and then ran outside.

Once he was outside and away from the house, Megamind took out a remote and pressed the big red button in the middle of it. The window on the remote then read "Rocket Boots Activated". Megamind put the remote back in his pocket and prepared himself for the ride just as Lactea came outside.

But nothing happened. "What's wrong with this thing?" Megamind said, frustrated as he took out the remote again. The text now read "Warming Up". "Oh you have _got _to be kidding me! Minion, I swear, if I don't make it in time you are so..."

"Warming Up Complete"

Hot, blue flames shot out of the heals of the boots, hurtling Megamind towards the sky, screaming rather loudly. He started flying at an angle and nearly ran into a building. But luckily, he was able to position himself correctly and narrowly missed the steel building.

"Ouwan!" his mother called out.

"I'm okay!" Megamind shouted out, stopping himself from flying any higher. Wow what a rush, he thought to himself. "Don't worry, I promise to be careful! Wish me luck!" And with that, Megamind took off east.

"Wait, the main rocket building is that way," said Lactea, pointing north.

"... Right, I knew that! Thanks!" Megamind said as he quickly turned himself around and then going north.

Lactea smiled as she watched her son fly away. She was going to miss him greatly, any mother who had not seen her son in years would. But that was the sacrifice she would have to make in order for her son to be happy. And she was more than willing to make this sacrifice. Ouwan and Roxanne made a lovely couple, she just hoped they wouldn't be seperated by a rocket taking off a few minute early.

The middle aged blue woman glanced up at the stars. While the planet was facing the sun's light, the stars were still fairly visible. Please let him make it, she prayed to the stars.

The stars twinkled in response. Whether or not that was a good sign, Lactea would just have to wait and see.

**Okay, sorry again for the short chapter, and for barely having any Roxanne. But don't worry, Roxanne will have a big part in the next chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Why can't things save automatically? I had to retype the first half of this chapter, so that's why it took a little longer to post. Anyway, here it is, the final chapter! Enjoy!**

"After you, Rocksann," said Orion, gesturing his arm towards the ship entrance.

"Thank you," Roxanne replied, as she walked forward and into the ship. The ship was very similar to the one they arrived in. It was the same shape and (mostly) the same interior (there wasn't a couch and there wasn't as many rooms as the other ship). Roxanne took a seat in a leather chair by the window.

"The other Azullons should be here in a few moments," Orion said, "I'll start preping the ship for take off." And with that, Orion went outside, leaving Minion and Roxanne alone.

"Ms. Ritchi?" Minion asked, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine Minion," Roxanne said giving him a small smile.

Truth was, she was far from okay. For one thing, she was exhausted. She barely got any sleep last night. She just kept thinking about _him. _

She mostly thought about all the times they were together. The kidnappings...

_"What secrets, you're so predicable!" "Pre-predicable? Do you call this predicable?" ... "Such tricks, won't work, on me." "Please talk slower." "Temptress."_

The dates with 'Bernard'...

_"The paintings! They're back!" "I guess Megamind's not as evil as we think."_

The rescue from Titan (or Tighten or however he spelled his name)...

_"You did it, you won." "I finally had a reason to: You."_

and their time on Azullon together. Every one of these memories brought a small smile to Roxanne's face, but then she would have to remember that she and Megamind wouldn't have moments like those together for a while.

It was probably around three in the morning when she thought, maybe it would be best if I just leave already. After all, Megamind obviously wanted to spend some time with his parents, and besides, anytime she and Megamind would spend time together, it would probably just be awkward. And then in a few days they would have to say goodbye, that would be hard for both of them.

But she didn't want to influence him to decide to go back to Earth just because she wanted him there. If he wanted to stay on Azullon, Roxanne wanted him to, even if it meant missing him. So, she decided to go back to Earth early, it would work out for the best, at least for Megamind and his family.

"You know, I bet he'll miss you too," Minion said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" said Roxanne, caught a little offguard. She then remembered something. "Oh don't tell me you can read minds too."

"No," replied Minion, "No offense Ms. Ritchi, but it's written all over your face that you miss him." Roxanne blushed a little. "You know, we can go back to the house and wait until tomorrow to leave."

"No, that's okay," replied Roxanne, even though she secretly wanted to. But it was already hard enough for her to leave without even saying goodbye, it was no doubt going to be harder leaving with a goodbye. She felt a little silly for feeling so sad, it's not like they had broken up or anything. They promised to email each other, and Megamind said he was going to visit in a few months. So it would be fine, they would see each other again, eventually. But in the meantime, Roxanne knew she would probably still miss seeing that giant blue head of his everyday.

"Okay, Ms. Ritchi," said Minion, with just a hint of disappointment in his voice. He then glanced out the window. "Hey look, here come the other Azullons."

About six or seven Azullons walked onto the ship. From what Roxanne could tell, they were mostly men in silver jumpsuits. Minion gave a friendly 'hello' to all of them, and they just politely nodded in response. Through the small crowd, Roxanne's eyes met with a familiar face.

"Roxie," said Kela, smiling. She then walked over to her human friend. The two had not seen each other in two days. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Thanks Kela," said Roxanne, smiling, "It's nice to see you too. So, you're going to Earth too?"

"Oh yes," replied Kela, "Earth is just so interesting, when I heard there was an_ oporatuneity _to go there, I just had to take it."

"Well, I hope you like Earth," said Roxanne, smiling at her friend's excitement.

"Thanks, I know I will." Kela then glanced at Roxanne's neck, or rather what was around Roxanne's neck. "Oh, what a beautiful _klecenal."_

"Oh, thank you," replied Roxanne, absentmindedly touching the blue center, "It was a gift."

"May I please see it?" Kela asked. Roxanne nodded, gently took off the necklace and handed it to Kela.

The young female alien examined the necklace as if it were a fossil, looking at every small detail. When she turned the blue oval over, her face filled with confusion and curiousness.

"Rr-Rowsk awn, I we-all loove yo foo reva, Mm," Kela said. Roxanne looked at her, confused.

"What?" she asked. Kela gave a sigh.

"I apologize, I'm afraid I'm not as good at reading English as I am speaking it," said Kela. She then handed the necklace back to Roxanne. "Here, read the back."

Roxanne turned the necklace over and gave a small gasp. She read the message once, twice. It was written so neatly, as if someone wrote it with a pencil instead of engraving it. She felt her eyes moisten a little as she read the message.

_Roxanne-_

_I will love you forever_

_-MM_

When she read the message, she couldn't help but think 'I love you too'. She felt so many things: Guilt, for not noticing the message sooner; Sadness, because she was no thinking of him (again); and Wanting. Wanting to hug her boyfriend, tell him thank you and that she loved him and that he was so sweet.

But she couldn't. So she would (reluctantly) have to wait until the next time she saw him, whenever that would be.

"What is it?" Kela asked, noticing her friend's wet eyes.

"Oh, nothing," replied Roxanne, putting the necklace back around her neck, "I'm just missing someone."

"Oh," said Kela, understanding. Figuring it would be for the best not to talk about it anymore, Kela just changed the topic and started up a conversation with her friend for about twenty minutes or until she heard footsteps behind her and turned her head. Orion had just re-entered the ship.

"Attention everyone," Orion said, "we will be leaving momentarily. Please take your seats."

Meanwhile, Megamind was flying towards the rocket building. He burst through the metal doors and rapidly looked around. There were about five or six rockets around the giant building, but all of them looked like they were being worked on. Megamind quickly found a man that looked like a scientist, and flew over to him.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the ship that is leaving in..." Megamind glanced at his watch, "Four minutes thirty one seconds?"

"_I sortoly, I bucano sunat yo. Wyah nara yo rewas holos fyla botas?"_

"Oh forget it!" Megamind shouted, frusterated that he couldn't understand anything the man was saying except for "I" and "You". Megamind flew forward and looked around the rest of the building and spotted an open entrance. He flew out it and saw a big, shiny, oval object on a platform.

"The ship!" Megamind exclaimed happily. But then he noticed that the door was closing! "Oh no!" Megamind quickly shot forward. But the ship was about half a mile away from the building, and the door was closing fast. "Come on, come on!" Megamind said, trying to get his boots to go faster. Unfortunately, a lot of fuel that was left in the tanks (he knew he shouldn't have done all those flight tests for his friends) had been used just flying across town.

Megamind felt the boots start to give out, and he was still a good ten or twelve yards from the ship. So he did the only thing he could do: Yell and hope for a good wind current. "Wait! Wait! Stop the door!"

Roxanne looked up. Was that, no it couldn't be. But... Roxanne quickly got up and looked through the opening between the door coming down. It was. "Megamind!"

"What!" shouted Minion and Orion. Roxanne kept her attention at her flying boyfriend, ignoring the questions. He was flying towards them, towards the opening, but the doors were closing fast. "Quick, stop the doors!"

Minion looked around and saw a big red button on the wall. It said 'Emergency Button For Door'. Minion hit it, and turned his fish body towards the door.

Megamind was getting closer, and it looked like the door had stopped moving. But now he felt himself flying lower and slower. Come on, just a little more, Megamind thought, determined to make it. When he was close enough, he practically dove through the opening, and ended up hitting his head on the floor and cartwheeling into the ship!

"Sir!/Son!" Minion and Orion shouted, running towards the alien. Since Minion had let go of the button, the iron door closed, and the engines started warming up.

"What in the name of the stars were you thinking, Ouwan?" Orion asked as Minion helped his master up.

"Well," Megamind started to explain, but then the pain started to kick in. "Ow, wow that hurts a lot more then you'd think."

"Megamind."

Megamind looked up and saw Roxanne. Forgetting about his headpain, Megamind quickly got up and practically ran to Roxanne. "Roxanne, I've decided to go back to Earth." Megamind smiled at the brunette, expecting her to do the same. But instead she just gave him a sad look and shook her head.

"Megamind, no," she said. Roxanne saw Megamind's eyes fill with confusion.

"What? Wait, you don't want me...?"

"No, it's just," Roxanne started to say. She looked into Megamind's eyes. "You've been away from your home, your family, for more then twenty years. I'm not going to make you go back to Earth and be away from your home. You should be here."

"Roxanne," said Megamind, "It's my choice, which you promised to support. And my choice, is you. When I'm with you, I feel like I am at home, it doesn't matter if I'm on Earth or Azullon or whatever. I want to be with you." Megamind then took Roxanne's hand. She looked up at him, and he smiled. "I love you, Roxanne Ritchi."

Roxanne smiled, her eyes moistening once more. "And I will love you, forever," she said, remembering the necklace's words. She then hugged Megamind, and he happily hugged back.

While they were hugging, Megamind looked at his father and Minion. They both smiled at him, happy for both of them. Megamind smiled even bigger (if that was possible), closed his eyes, and hugged Roxanne tighter.

Now _this _was the right choice.

()()()()())()()()()

Roxanne knocked on the door. "Megamind, it's me," she said. She heard the wizz of the security camera above the door, and the small metal clinks behind the door before it opened. Roxanne stepped inside and looked around the familiar living room.

About three weeks after the trip to Azullon, Roxanne had moved into the lair. While the top floor and observitory stayed the same, Megamind made the rest of the abandoned building into a normal home, which turned into a house with a kitchen, living room, library, about a dozen bedrooms (only three of which were used), three bathrooms, a brainbot playroom and a basement that had a pool (Minion's idea).

Roxanne looked around the living room. No Megamind in sight. Probably still working on that transporter hat, Roxanne thought as she walked over to the intercom system. She pressed a button, and spoke into it. "Megamind come on, we need to get a good seat for the fireworks. Minion and Kela are waiting for us."

"Just sit down on the couch and wait for me, I'll be down in a few minutes," Megamind said through the speaker. Roxanne rolled her eyes and sat down on the soft, black couch.

The brunette was wearing a yellow sundress, brown sandals, gold stud earrings and the blue oval necklace, her gift from Megamind. Speaking of Megamind, Roxanne had barely spoke to the alien all day.

Because he was the city hero, Megamind got his own float in the Metro City 4th of July parade (which was really just Metro Man's float painted blue), and because she had the day off, Roxanne couldn't 'interview' him.

She called him after a tradition grilled lunch with Minion and Kela, and he told her to meet her at the lair. So, here she was.

Just then, a bag was pulled over her head. "Hey! Megamind..." she said in a warning tone as Megamind tied her hands together (tight, but not too tight).

"I have a surprise for you, and I'm not going to risk anything giving it away," said Megamind.

"You know, a blindfold is just as good," replied Roxanne. But Megamind just ignored the comment, took Roxanne's hand, and led her to the door. Well, at least he washed the bag, Roxanne thought.

After they were out the door, Megamind led her to another building, they called it the garage since it had the invisble car and all of Megamind's transport equipment (boots, packs, ect.). He helped her onto the hoverbike, and she held onto him as it left the garage and went into the sky.

"Well, I know we're flying somewhere," Roxanne said.

"You know, I have a can of Forget-Me-Spray with me."

"You wouldn't dare."

"No, probably not." Roxanne giggled, and just let herself enjoy the ride. But after a while, she started to get impatient."

"Megamind, we're going to miss the fireworks," she said matter-of-factly.

"No we're not."

"Oh, so you're taking somewhere to see the fireworks." There was a moment of silence.

"No," Megamind said defensively. But Roxanne smiled, knowing that he was lying. After a few more minutes, Roxanne heard the engine on the hoverbike slow down, and then felt it land. She slowly got off the bike, and Megamind untied her hands.

"Okay Ms. Ritchi, tell me," Megamind said, "were you expecting this?"

Megamind took the bag off and Roxanne gasped. There were on top of (the repaired) Metro Tower, but a small balcony was built there so they could move a little more freely. The sun was setting, and would be completely down any minute now. The stars twinkled above them, and a cool wind blew past Roxanne's short hair. It was a perfect summer night.

"It's beautiful up here," Roxanne mused. She then smirked. "So, we're having our own fireworks show up here?" She looked at Megamind, but his back was turned away from her.

"Minion, where are they!" Megamind whisper/shouted into his watch.

"Sorry Sir, technical difficulties," said Minion, "Um, Code: Maybe you should continue with the plan without them?"

"Code: Fine," Megamind said reluctantly. He then turned to see Roxanne smiling. "You heard all of that didn't you?"

"Yeah," replied Roxanne, "but don't worry, I still don't know much about this 'plan'."

"Well, then I guess this isn't predicable," joked Megamind. He then reached into the pocket of his jumpsuit and fished out a small object. Roxanne's eyes widened slightly. The alien went down on one knee and looked up at her with big green eyes.

She could always tell what he was feeling and thinking through his expressive eyes. She saw hints of worry, but she also saw sureness and determination, as if this was something he wanted to do this for a long time.

"Megamind..." Roxanne said, practically in a whisper.

"Roxanne," Megamind said, looking at her, "I need to ask you something." He opened the object and extended his arm. It was a ring, custom made that had three jems on it: A diamond in the middle, and two aquamarine (Roxanne's birthstone) jewels next to it, one on each side. The ring shone and sparkled, and even if it was dull and plain, Roxanne would still be smiling at it.

"Roxanne Ritchi," Megamind said smiling, "You've been my captor, my friend, my girlfriend and you were even my hero- er, heroine. Now, I want you to be one more thing for me: Will you please be my wife?"

Roxanne smiled, bent down and hugged Megamind. "So, can I take it as a yes?" she heard him ask.

"No," she said, looking at him, "You can take it as an 'absolutely'."

Megamind's eyes slowly lit up, and then he smiled. "She said yes," he said, as if he were saying it to himself. He then jumped up and threw his hands in the air in victory and happiness. "She said yes!" he shouted happily.

"Sir! Sir!" Minion said, his voice coming from the watch, "What did she say?"

"She said it Minion," Megamind said, "She said..."

The alien was interrupted by the kiss of his new fiance. He tenderly kissed back, and the two probably would have stayed like that if not for a certain fish.

"Sir? She said what?"

"I said 'yes'," Roxanne said into the watch.

"Oh I knew it!" Minion said happily, "I knew you two were perfect for each other. Congratulations Sir, to both of you actually! Oh this is so exciting!"

Megamind and Roxanne both laughed at their fishy friend. They then looked at each other, smiling.

"Thank you," Megamind said.

"You don't need to thank me," Roxanne replied, looking at Megamind lovingly, "it was an easy choice for me to make."

The two then kissed again, just as the multicolored fireworks shot into the sky. The pitch black sky was filled with bright color, an amazing sight for all.

And the two barely noticed it.

**And...Done!**

**Wow, I really hope that wasn't too corny. It turned out pretty good IMO, but who knows. Anyway, thank you all for reading and making this story a success (I was really worried it wouldn't be good). And yes, I plan on writing a sequel to this story. The first Megamind Wedding fanfic, yayz! Lol. Anyway, please review the final chapter if it's not too much trouble, and I hope to see you in my next story.**

**Thanks again to everyone who read/reviewed, and happy Mega-holidays!**


End file.
